A Social Experiment
by Awatere11
Summary: So ... another married at first sight one, this time they are not assigned to each other but Ianto and Jack get diferent partners only to realise they were miss-matched. Oh, and it's on a spaceship. Snigger ... and of course there is a story within the story as to why Ianto already knows who Jack and John are even as they masquerade as contestants. Oh yes ... let's go.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Well … I have called you all here tonight to make an announcement" Jack said as he looked over the family he loved … not the one of his birth but of his making. Drag queens and exotic dancers squealed as they looked at him expectantly.

"Well? Come on. We are wetting ourselves with anticipation!" someone shouted.

"I'm getting married!" Jack threw his arms out and as he had expected, they all stared with open mouths. He laughed and added "On Married at First Sight!"

The room erupted with laughter.

.

..

.

Ianto was nervously pacing as he waited for his cue to enter the room.

Stag night.

With strangers. Christ, what had he let himself in for?

Ianto hadn't had that reveal party others had, trying to tell Rhiannon over the coms but she kept cutting him off to complain about her children's bills. Instead of telling her, he had simply hung up and paid the bloody bill for her, sitting morosely as he realized she didn't' really care what he was trying to say. Money, all she cared about. All she ever cared about. She had her own but felt he owed her. He knew that would never change.

Now as he stood waiting for the cameraman to nod, he wondered how many couples there were, if he would like any of them let alone the one they would put him with. Gods, what a silly thing to do but really … he had no other way. Not really.

Who knows.

It might work.

CUE

Ianto entered through the doors to find five men sitting on sofas with drinks, waving to them as he walked to the bar and chose a fine china cup, pouring some tea. As he walked back one of them rose to greet him "Aye aye. I'm Rhys!"

"Ianto. Also Welsh, thank god" Ianto accepted the firm handshake and settled.

"Was just saying, I am in transport. A trucking firm. What about you Ianto?" Rhys said happily "What's your way to earn a coin?"

"I own some property" Ianto said softly, not sure if he should give anything away at this early stage and someone snorted to his left, making him jump then turn to find a handsome man sitting on the arm of a chair like a gargoyle with chiselled cheekbones and such bleached blonde hair it had to be bottle.

"Well … I don't know what the hell that means Eye-Candy. A dog house is property!" he oozed smarm.

"Shut up John" a little rat faced man snarled as he glared across the coffee table "You've done nothing but be a prick since we started. Hi. I'm Owen."

'Hello Owen" Ianto liked him instantly.

"So, did you find out the body count?" John asked.

"From what I overheard there are eight couples this time" Owen answered as he settled back and Ianto was able to hide in the cushions of the sofa "Don't know where we are going. This new thing of destination weddings is kinda weird but also exciting. Only chance I have to go off-world. Not since med school."

"Oh. You're a doctor?" Ianto asked softly "how dedicated."

"Yeah, unfortunately it doesn't bring out the best in me. I sort of alienate those I work around with my intensity" Owen sighed.

"Focus is not a bad thing" Ianto assured him "I know I could come across as a cold fish at my workplace too … my employees change their tack when they hear my name which makes it seem worse. I fear I am a bit of a tyrant."

"Hi guys" Jack called out as he entered the room then he saw John and his swagger faltered for a second, as did John's sneer. Both men blinking then regaining their masks.

After the introductions Owen pointed at Ianto "Tea-Boy here was just saying his employees are arse lickers. He doesn't think they like him."

"More likely you are just … a surprise" Jack said as he assessed this man again, the cant of his head and those steely eyes like little storms "I think they underestimate you. I get the feeling you are a bit more than you let on."

"As are you Captain."

Jack blinked then laughed softly as he pointed at him "How did you know I am a Captain?"

"You and Captain Hart here know one another as you served together. I recall the article about the bomb you redirected at the cost of your vessel. Almost yourself." Ianto smiled softly, transforming for a moment and Jack was now feeling something in his gut that he had not expected. Shit.

"Wait … the Gilford Snap?" Rhys asked gaping as he stared at Jack "You two … you two were on the Gilford? You pulled it from its trajectory towards Earth?"

"We did our duty" Jack replied, sighing softly as John preened and started to talk about the mission and their heroic actions. Well … his version. A few times he embellished or straight out lied and each time Ianto's left eye twitched slightly.

Jack found it endearing and incredibly funny that this dower librarian knew more about their mission that he was letting on, allowing John to be a complete tosser without correcting or commenting. A watcher. For some reason Jack was drawn to him over and over again as the night wore on and as they all bid one another a goodnight it was Ianto that turned and looked him in the eyes as he responded in kind.

"Oh, and Captain … good luck."

"You too Ianto. You too. Good luck with everything."

Another soft smile and he was gone, Jack left with his brandy and thoughts …and ….

"Nice arse" John hissed in his ear, "Look at that. Do you think he has those tailored to hug like that?"

Jack ignored his old friend as he looked at the retreating figure.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto was nervously waiting for his bride. This had been a strange morning and he was feeling overwrought as he tried to convince himself that this was a good thing, nerves mean invested right? The need to puke means this matters. Right? Fuck.

He didn't like the suit, hated the lapel flower and really did not understand the horrible displays. Gods, he hoped her bouquet was not a horrible parody of these flowers in large pots around the stage. They looked plastic. Gods, he was not even sure of they were all from the same planet if they had simply emptied a nursery of all their shit, slamming it all tighter.

The colours did not work.

For some reason this was like a first strike and he was sour faced as he sat in the limo peering out at the mess.

"Orange, pink and purple. What the fuck!" he muttered as he glared. He knew he was likely the only one who would not have family there to cheer him on, no friends and not even a best man beside him right now.

What was the point?

He had lived his entire life faring for himself it seemed, nothing changed there. Not really. He had come so far from the child eating out of a dumpster while wondering where to sleep that night. He could do this. He could fake it until he makes it. Right?

.

.

.

Owen didn't know who she would be, he just hoped she was not taller than him, not loud or obnoxious and please…please…. Let her be blonde!

.

.

.

.

Rhys was bricking it, his mates roaring as they yanked him towards his limo, already late due to the lost socks. Seriously, who loses their fucking socks? Rhys was not nervous, he was excited. Hope the woman they pair him with is ready for some fun. If nothing else, he hopes for laughter this time.

.

.

.

.

John preened as he looked in the full length mirror one more time, letting his hands run over his crisp uniform He knew the camera was loving it, the public would too. His medals shining as he posed, one hp out, hand on the ceremonial sword and the look of a hero.

Fake it until you make it.

.

.

..

Jack was in a plain black suit, not wanting to wear his ceremonial clothes. One fake mask at a time, yeah? Besides. He knew John would and he did not want to clash with THAT mess. Jack then scolded himself for even thinking of his ex-lover today, deciding to put him out of his mind as he prepared to walk down that aisle and find the man of his dreams.

He really hopes they get this right.

.

.

.

.

Owen was first, walking out to wave at his friends from med-school and the hospital whom he did not really like all that much. But to be serious … he didn't really like anyone these days. His first love, his childhood sweetheart had been dead three years but still felt like three days sometimes.

Katie had been his world and … this was something he knew he had to do if only to see if his heart worked at all.

He got to the alter and grinned at the priest then looked at the bride's side and felt something inside shift.

Asian? Japanese. Holly shit balls. What? He stared at the faces staring back, some with dark hair, some bleached blond, some in traditional robes others modern. Oh shit. He felt his smile crack as he realized he was not getting a big busty blonde, was he.

As the music started he was instructed to look at the priest and wait for the nod to turn.

He already felt disappointment stating and told himself to give it a go. He always went for busty blondes. He always got his heart crushed. Was he looking for a bitch all the time? Maybe… maybe this is the good idea then. Right? Go off the page altogether?

Nod.

He turned to see her walk towards him. Small. Petite, and her dark hair pined around a tiny tiara.

Shit.

She looked lovely.

.

.

.

.

Rhys was laughing, shoving his mates as he stood there and he tried to get them to sit down, his mother growling at one that got close enough and slapping his arse hard as the others roared and finally settled.

The other side seemed … mute. Rhys looked at the woman who had her cheeks sucked in and he wondered if her daughter was as solid as her. Not that it mattered, not really. He was after personality but damn ... they do say, look at her mother and you will see your girl in as many years. Hs own Mam a big round but not so …. Sour.

Music.

Wait, giggle and adjust the tie.

Turn.

"Holy shit balls!" Rhys spluttered as she started to walk towards him, big tits, long hair and a sweet gap in her teeth.

.

.

.

.

John preened, stood with a gallant bow to her side of the house then waiting patiently as he knew his arse looked soooo good to those looking at him as he winked at the priest who blinked furiously.

OK.

Music.

Turn.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. John felt his smile freeze to his face as she made her way towards him. She was older … a lot older. He did like to think that he didn't care about age but seriously … she could have been his mother. The bouquet seemed to be moving and he focused on that then saw a small creature in the flowers. Shit. A Helio Monkey. Great. He hates those. He smiled as he held out his hand for her, "My darling. Look at you … perfect!"

Fake it until you can find an escape pod … right?

.

.

.

.

Jack let his breath out and smoothed his hands down his trousers, nodding as the crowd softly gave him encouragement.

His suit felt like a coffin, closing in and suffocating him as the music started.

Nod.

Turn.

Jack watched the woman walking towards him and blinked slowly. Huh?


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Hi, I'm Rhys and you are gorgeous!" Rhys boomed as the place giggled softly.

"Gwen. Thank god … Welsh too?" she replied, her smile widening as she found him slightly chubbier than she would have liked but definitely a nice smile.

.

.

.

.

"Owen!" Owen barked, watching her as she seemed to measure him with her gaze, then she squinted and he wondered if there was a booger hanging from his nose or something, then she smiled.

"Toshiko" she said softly "Hello."

.

.

.

.

"Gorgeous, let me tell you your name, for I know it already" John crooned as he helped the slightly overweight with diamonds older woman get closer "Aphrodite?"

She blushed happily as he made sure to keep his hands away from that bloody monkey "Heather."

.

.

.

.

"Lisa" the tall dark woman said as her white dress seemed blinding against her skin, the tiny lace straps holding the dress with the plunging neckline and as she turned to look at her people the low back showed her fucking arse crack. Had she worn panties he would have seen them too … clearly not wearing any though.

Ianto blinked with confusion. This was NOT what he wanted.

Don't get me wrong, it is not her skin tone. His first love was black. He was a lovely boy. No … she was big, dominating and …well …gave off Mean Girl Vibes. His radar was screaming. BULLY.

Oh no.

.

..

.

.

.

"So. Ah…. Lovely necklace" Jack tired.

"Was me mum's" the …well … child bride answered, her small mouth working around some gum.

Christ. What were they thinking! A man. He wanted a man. Yes he told them he did both but … and a child? A fucking teenager or whatever?

"And… how old are you…" struggle…struggle….fuck …. "Amber?"

She smiled. Thank fuck. He got it right.

"Twenty" she preened "Twenty One while on the honeymoon so I will be able to drink!"

"Lovely" he smiled, his heart sinking as he looked over her shoulder to her father who stood eyeballing Jack and Jack saw a familiar pin on the man's lapel.

Federation.

Here is Jack. An ex-regulator about to wed into a Federation family? Were the experts fucking insane?

.

.

.

.

After the ceremony Ianto had headed out side to the garden where he stood staring at the flowers with confusion. He didn't know what to think, had muddled through his vows not really even registering the prewritten words the agency wanted him to say. She had not smiled. She had seemed to stare into his soul and find it too small, her face showing her displeasure in their union as well.

As soon as they go the reception she had raced to her friends who had closed around her and he had been left alone. Now he stood in the cool crisp air and told himself to suck it up.

At least he would get a nice space cruise to the Pleasure Planet and could check out the new vessel in the fleet.

.

.

.

.

Owen sat listening to people talking around him, watching his bride as she seemed to do the same and then she produced a little pair of glasses to look at the menu and he finally saw the reason for the squint. He felt sooooo much better now.

"I like your frames. I have a pair similar" he whispered "for when I'm tired and reading in bed and stuff."

"Really?" she smiled and he was gone. God. Oh wow. She was perfect.

He found himself smiling back.

.

.

.

Rhys was not sure what to think of her, she loud, brassy and full of opinions on everything from the flowers she assured him she definitely did NOT like to the wine selection.

"Can't someone get me a bloody beer!" she roared and he slapped the table as he agreed.

"BRAINS!"

.

.

.

.

John on the other hand …well … he knew how to play the part. Knew the producers had promised him a little tidy sum to make this work so as he helped her settle in a chair he made the sacrifice and crooned to the fucking monkey thing that it was _such a pretty baby, yes it was. Awwwwwww, look. Little smiles._ Clearly it was displaying teeth in a show of dominance and threat of impending bite but he gushed happily as he told her that she was such a lovely woman with clearly a wonderful heart to bring her baby.

He hoped he didn't have to fuck her and desperately thought of how he could get out of it.

.

.

.

Jack was also hoping the fucking bit might not have to happen as he saw that she was even younger in her head than her actual 'almost 21' age. She burst into tears, then had a screaming tantrum as she declared the cake 'naff' then settled to laugh and joke about as he tried to give a nice speech to everyone.

He wondered how long he had to stay, trying to remember the contractual days before they could publically meltdown and he could get the fuck out of Dodge.

.

.

.

.

Lisa sat straight backed, talking to her bridesmaids as she looked over the crowd and for the first time realised he had no family or friends of his own there, turning to him "Did you not want them here?"

"Only me and my sister" he said softly "And she had young kids, couldn't get though the quarantines with the school bugs going around. Our parents are gone and no other family."

"And friends?"

"Oh. I have few of those too, been a wallflower so long I doubt anyone will miss me from the world I left to come here" he sighed "Don't worry. I am only here for you anyway."

She found that she liked that answer. Yes. Liked that a lot. No distractions. Just her. She considered and then said softly "And what do you think of me?"

Ianto canted his head as he made as if to peruse her then smiled softly as he whispered "I do believe you are regal. Like a queen that has no need of her court as she can rule without their flattery or simpering. You do not take fools lightly and you like to dance."

"You… how did you know I like to dance?" she asked with surprise.

"You move like a dancer. Lithe, regal like I said, fluid. You have lovely long limbs and use them. I like to dance too, of course … I like ice skating." He sighed again "Not much call for that these days."

"No!" she gasped, "I like it too! Figure skating was my fave as a child!"

"Well then … care to dance?" Ianto asked, offering his hand and for the first time she saw potential here, the hand around her waist not only warm and inviting … strong. He led her and she felt herself respond as finally she saw that her request for a strong man was granted after all. Just a strong, silent one.

He swung her, tilted her and as her feet left the ground she couldn't help but laugh.

He was an Alpha after all.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Finally done with the meal and Jack flopped on the bed, listening to his bride drone on in the next room to someone about the horrible meal. It had meat on some plates, she could smell it.

Oh god. Vegan?

Jack groaned as his hopes of a bacon breakfast faded.

"And he's soooo old"

What?

.

.

.

John was luckier, his 'bride' so pissed she was falling over and he helped her to the bed then used his jacket to scoop the putrid monkey into the other bedroom, shutting it in. Then he realised he could not enter to sleep in there … pondering if he should fuck the old trout after all. If she had this much money …no pre-nup right?

.

.

.

.

Rhys and Gwen were laughing, holding one another up as they stumbled along then Rhys squeaked as he went down with Gwen on top.

Hands appeared and a soft welsh lit, Rhys remembering his fellow Welshman "Oi oi mate. Look, they gave me a Welsh bird. Ain't we a pair?"

"Rhys!" Ianto smiled happily as he helped them both to their feet "I got a beautiful English rose. Look, this is Lisa from New London."

"Gwen" Gwen barked, then hiccupped, holding out her hand as she eyed up the tall Amazonian.

"Well … are you two OK to make it to your room? I would help but I really need to get out of this suit before it melts into my skin. I do hate being sticky" Ianto grimaced "And besides. My lovely bride deserves some quiet after the madness. You know what I mean?"

"You're a good bloke Ianto Mate" Rhys slurred, wobbling off with Gwen as Ianto watched them go with their camera crew then he turned to smile at Lisa.

"See? Could have been a couple of lushes. We missed our boat there."

She laughed softly as he offered his arm and they made their way to their cabin.

.

.

.

.

Owen and Tosh left the party early, heading to their own cabin and settling as he called for some tea and crumpets. Then he looked at her "Sorry. Sort of a ritual. Cuppa before bed."

"Me too" she assured him "I like a jammy dodger with mine. You like crumpets?"

"Yeah" he grinned as he settle and rubbed his hands tighter, "Listen … about the sleeping arrangements …"

"Do you mind if we just try … ah… nearness? I … I've not been with someone in a long time and… well…"

"Good. I mean … me neither and I did not want to disappoint but … I might need time too. Just sharing the bed? Get used to another person in our space?"

She relaxed as she nodded with glee "Oh yes please Owen. Thank you."

.

.

.

.

Jack had the teen over his shoulder as he walked to his cabin, the drunk girl had nothing left to throw up so he felt confident as he flicked her on to the sofa. Fuck her. He was having the bloody bed and there was no way THAT was going to join him.

Her drunken rants at the staff showed her bias to the alien staff. He was insulted too, a hint of another race in his own DNA that he didn't talk about but he remembered his grandmother on his father's side and her surreal cat-like eyes.

He wondered how he got here.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat morosely at the breakfast table, his own night not going so well as his bride unfortunately snored like a trooper. To his immense shock, he found she also talked in her sleep. And not about things that made sense. Or polite thoughts about her husband that clearly was not what she had wanted.

Being a man that liked to sleep alone in the dark, in complete silence, this was horrific and he had never really thought of the consequence of letting someone else share his bed. He had thought someone breathing would be something he got used to but … sleep talking? Snoring? And at 3 am when he had finally had enough she farted.

I fucking kid you not. He knew it because the smell was like one of death! Death!

He was staring at his morning cup of 'not quite right' coffee when someone slumped into the chair next to him and he looked up to find Jack there with a cup as well, peering at it with distrust.

"I know. Tepid. I do not think they even understand the qualities of a good cup" Ianto whispered, Jack smiling softly. Ianto then asked "How was your night?"

"Alone" Jack replied under his breath as he noted that neither was miced up yet "She's … far too young."

"Same. Mine was far to …well … snorry"

"Sorry?" Jack asked with surprise "Snor…ahhhhh. Snores?"

Ianto looked around furtively "And talked about her horrible husband. Don't fucking say anything but … she fucking farted too."

Jack started to laugh, unable to help himself as he saw a side to this young man that livened things up and he was still chortling when Owen joined them "Hey guys. Good night?"

"Yes. Definitely interesting. Smelt a bit off though" Ianto deadpanned and Jack started to snort again.

"I think … I think they got it right for me" Owen nodded happily, then waved as Rhys entered and waved back, rushing over to them.

"Oi, did you lot see that couple with all the tattoos? Apparently they had a fist fight in the elevator after their reception" Rhys gushed as he settled "She split his eyebrow and I just saw them necking in the reception area with her knuckles still covered in blood."

"Christ!" Ianto snorted "Starting as they mean to go on eh? As long as they don't kill one another. Might be a breach of contract, that."

The men looked at him and all laughed as Jack sat back and saw John entering with a look of danger. Jack considered then reluctantly raised his hand to wave to his ex-partner and John made his way over gratefully.

"Hey" he said as he turned the chair around to straddle "Anyone get their rocks off?"

"No. Still Camera Virgins here" Ianto blinked slowly, John grinning as he agreed. "She was too drunk."

"Maybe that other couple ... the fat ones" John said then looked a Jack "So. I got one soooo old and you got a child."

"Bad enough we are on the same ship, at least we did not get matched to one another, but they would not have dared to do that. One of us would definitely wind up dead before reaching the pleasure planet" Jack agreed "do you think they know we are exes?"

"Doubt it. I didn't list you. Did you list me lover?"

"No. I didn't. We were so young, academy days. What happens in training, stays in training" Jack nodded.

"Well … as one ex-soldier to another … let's stay frosty" John said as he rose and headed to get his mic on for the day "The fat couple are not the only ones fighting last night. I saw some crew not happy either."

"Great. A mutiny in space" Jack laughed "At least the lifeboats need the captain's code so we can't be sent off."

"Blasted out an airlock?" Owen asked as John started to return, then Owen pointed at John's incoming bride "Christ. She would plug the hole. Shit, sorry mate. Is that yours?"

"Loosely" John grimaced then waved heartily at the large woman "Show Time!"


	5. Chapter 5

5

"What is she called?" Jack asked as he watched the black goddess move around the table.

"Lisa. Yours?"

"Ah… Amber?"

Ianto snorted, then shoved him.

"And… Rhys has Gwen. Owen has …ah…"

"Toshiko" Ianto said without blinking.

"The other couple … the tats." Jack pointed.

"Didn't' catch them, don't really care. They will not last past the cruise." Ianto sighed "I see the production crew scattering all over the place."

"I thought that when I first saw him at the buck's night actually" Owen grinned "he was boasting about the followers he was gonna have."

"Well … good luck to him. I'm not here for the kudos. I am here to hopefully find someone to share my life with" Ianto grimaced as he saw the sound crew motioning for him to get miced up.

"Hey … tomorrow morning we all meet in PJs" Jack said suddenly "Let's confuse them."

Ianto's soft laugh as he walked away made Jack smile happily, then he glanced at John's frown "What?"

"Remember why we are here"

"Like I could forget" Jack sighed, rising to check on his bride. Make sure she gets some milk, a growing child needs calcium ya know.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto didn't catch the exchange but knew the two men knew one another, this making him wary of them and the real reasons they might be in the experiment. Mind you, he was still asking himself why he was doing this when it would have been so nice if he could just stay at home.

He wandered to the galley and knocked politely, a large man coming to the door to glower at him "Whatcha want!"

"Sorry to bother you but I am just wondering if I could take a peek at the registration folder for your coffee machine, I am interested in things like that and incredibly bored right now." Ianto smiled softly and the man seemed to deflate slightly as he looked at him then frowned, turning to call out to the chef.

"Chef, this dude wants our coffee machine folder thing to read!" he roared and Ianto watched the Chef slam down his knife and come striding forward, no doubt with a mouthful of ugly forming but as he got to him Ianto drew himself up and looked the man in the eye.

"Good morning Chef."

The Chef stopped walking, freezing as he stared at Ianto and then blinked, straitening up and pulling at his uniform "Good morning sir, how may we help you?"

"As I said to this good man, I would like a peek at the coffee machine folder."

The Chef turned to the kitchen hand "Get it."

"What?"

"Do. I. Have. To. Say. It. Slower? Get, The. Folder. For. Mister. Jones!"

The man opened his mouth to argue but was shoved aside by a young woman with the folder in her arms and a look of mild alarm "Mister Jones sir. Here we go. Anything else sir? A sweetie?"

He smiled at her flustered offer "No thank you…ah…. Connie. Right?"

"Yes sir" she shone with delight that he recalled her name.

"Just this" he took the folder and found a chair, settling to read as the vessel continued to soar though space towards the Paradise Planet. It was some time later a shadow fell and he looked up to find Lisa there.

"Well now. I thought you jumped out of an air lock or something" she frowned.

"You were having a fun time with the girls and I dind't want to intrude… the coffee is abhorrent. I had an inkling and I am right. They have not had this machine serviced since this vessel's maiden flight. It's so overdue for a clean and recalibration it's a wonder it works at all" he sighed as he sat back and she looked at the folder with surprise.

"You know about these things?" she asked as she taped the folder with a long red nail.

"Oh yes, I actually trained for my Barista Tickets on this very model. It can be temperamental but is the finest in the universe still. Why very Phoenix Vessel carries one on board. They are supposed to be fool proof but apparently the one responsible for it is lower than a fool. Tell me Lisa dear… what is lower than a fool?" he asked as he watched her face flutter with several emotions at once, the one of horror when he said he was a barista the most interesting. Fool indeed?

"Well … if I have married a common coffee boy maybe me" she offered with a nervous laugh "Please tell me you do not work in a coffee shop or something."

"No. Don't' worry … I do not stand behind a counter anymore. I worked my way up that food chain … literally. The shop I trained in was the first one I purchased" he smiled, now amused at her snobbery as she seemed to relax at learning he at least had SOME money "Worried you? A woman of your beauty and finery must have a steady income? If we are to get crass and start discussing money?"

She snorted and flapped a hand, turning to leave "I have a Pilates class and no desire to talk money."

He watched her go with annoyance growing as he saw the mild look of revulsion once more, wondering what she would tell the others. For some reason, instead of hurt he was mildly amused by it. After all …that is what he had experienced in younger years when a woman learned his trade. Now days … it was different but no need to let her know that. He found he was interested in this.

"Anything else sir?" Connie asked nervously and he looked at her with surprise.

"Yes. I need the cleaning kit and a bucket of hot water … no soap. Please?" he said as he rose and she nodded following him to the galley where he walked confidently to the machine and started to dismantle it. She reappeared with the bucket of water and a small box, handing it over.

By now the kitchen knew what was going on and everyone gave him a wide berth, more than one nodding politely as he worked, humming to himself as he ignored everything. He knew he would be recognised sooner or later here, best they know and not react out there in the open where the others might see someone lose their shit, call him by his nickname which would give it all away or worse… gods… bow or some shit.

It was about an hour later and three flushes. He tried it and as he waited for the first cup he saw a young boy watching. He beckoned "Is that your job?"

"Only in the mornings sir. The Barista is hung-over, usually is and I do the morning coffees. As best I can, that machine is… oh my god. Look" his eyes wide as he saw real coffee coming out.

"It was not serviced in a long time, a breach of the warranty I am afraid. When we get to port it may have to be replaced for warrantable purposes although it still works perfectly well. Here, I will show you the correct way to use it, seems someone fell over with your training here, not your fault young man" he smiled.

"Clarence sir. But, my friends call me Clarey." The boy smiled.

"Have many onboard?" Ianto asked, then clarified "friends?"

"Not really sir, a few of the lower staff. The Kitchen are a bit…er…"

"Kitchen Bitches. Don't worry … I was one once. I am not offended by the name, it means you are already a member of the team with hope of moving up the ladder" Ianto laughed softly "Come Clarey, take a sip of that."

The boy held the perfectly made Mocha and took a sip, his eyes widening as he groaned with delight "Ahhhhh gods. That… it's like the ones from my old coffee shop."

"The Phoenix Nest?"

"Yeah, top notch those."

"Well … the same company owns this vessel… and this machine so it should be top notch" Ianto patted his shoulder, "And now … I shall make some and leave you all to let out your breaths. Don't worry … no one is in trouble here. I know this was an oversight."

"Yes sir" they all droned politely as their CEO …boss….richest man in the fucking vessel …. Maybe worlds …. Worked one of his machines with that deft flick of the wrist that would have given him away anyway. His hands the only part of him people ever saw in commercials for this machine.

Ianto 'Phoenix' Jones. Phoenix being his famous moniker. One of the ten most richest men in the universe. Worked his way up from nothing and still feels like he has to prove himself. Rhiannon? Well … sometimes he feels she is a parasite sucking from him like a leach … other times he remembers she is all he has in the worlds.

How can he trust anyone here. Every person he had ever attempted a relationship with got hung up on the money, every single one came down to their worth in his eyes. Only two making it as far as a pre-nup and their respective meltdowns. Yes. Not one single person ever said to him that they didn't want his wealth. They wanted him.

His greatest fear is that no one ever would.

He also knew full well Jack Harkness and John Hart were on the clock, hired by his stupid insurance company to watch over the vessel and protect him as best they could without being obvious. Unfortunately for everyone this man with an edidic memory recognised John Hart in the files on his secruity's desk while preparing for this flight ... the sticking point was an incident with a poodle some months ago and he had to speak plainly to get these men asigned to him. They were the hidden security.

His only pleasure the fact that they didn't know it was him they were there to protect, forced to be polite to everyone for fear of that person being the one.

Pity really.

That Jack Harkness really is a peach.

Always was.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Lisa had made fast work of her disgust, telling a few of the other women about her discovery that her husband was a bloody Barista. He entered the dining room to find some whispering and hissing occurring as Rhys loudly proclaimed this a boring subject.

"You know… I fly longhaulers!" he said to the room at large, his wife pausing her conversation to look over at him with open horror. He grinned and continued "I fly for three or four days to another planet, dump the cargo and fly home. Get paid good money but by god … it's hard sometimes. Why I wanted a girl that would come with me, someone that could stomach a week away at a time."

"Is that a standard length of time for your route?" Ianto asked politely as he settled at the table with him and Owen.

"Yeah. Sol3 to Jupiter Rising" Rhys nodded.

"I've been there. A crap settlement" Owen joined the conversation and for the next hour they talked about the pros and cons of settlements in their solar system.

"Ever been to the Pleasure Planet we are approaching?" Ianto asked.

"Once, in my medical training. We went there to administer some STD shots and things to the pleasure workers. It was nice I guess." He grimaced. "So … tally whackers IN pants!"

"But memories can be tricky things" Ianto said softly "Ghosts can appear when you do not want them to."

Owen looked at Ianto and nodded with a sigh.

Yeah. Katie had been with him then as his assistant.

"Well … I don't know about you but I am looking forward to lunch today. The Chef was making little pasties when I was tinkering with the coffee machine and …ah." Ianto stopped talking as Connie approached with a large trolley full of cups, placing coffee down at each tale as she went, the cups similar to the one Ianto had. But his had a gold emblem on it. A phoenix.

"What is that?" Owen pointed then got his cup and added milk it to find the emblem appearing, Heat activated. Coool.

"A Phoenix" Ianto said as he held up his half empty cup "They are a mythical bird, said to rise from the ashes of its own demise. More powerful each time."

"Immortal?"

"Yes" Ianto was surprised that Owen knew this, "but the history books and philosophy taught these days was woefully lacking in the fantasy levels "

"You know … that drug trial for the longevity elixir was said to be called a Phoenix Feather or something. It went wrong, many died" Owen said to the table "Anyone who survived got a mean payout to keep quiet and remain in the programme. Its said that when they finally shut it down only a handful remained. Large sums to never speak of it."

Ianto sipped his coffee and tired not to look amused as Owen had it mostly right. From memory… three had survived. Him and two others. The trial not only getting him out of the dumpster diving life but setting him up with a nest egg that helped him purchase his first coffee shop, leading to the chain of them and then the space travel industry beckoned. This current vessel one of fifteen. His favourite. Of course … the five years of the trial were supposedly wiped from their memories as well … shame he had also failed to tell them his memory was edidic so … nothing in the worlds would ever fool it. He remembered. Remembered all of it.

"Well, I am a hand model" the tattooed man said, his face moving into a grin as the two demons on each cheek seemed to rotate and laugh. Gods, these new tattoo techniques are horrifying. Ianto blinked and too another sip.

"Jack. What about you?"

"Retired military. Full honours with a nice stipend to serve me the rest of my days" Jack smiled "A lovely little nest egg. Set me up really."

"Yeah, we just had to lose five years of our life" John snorted.

Ianto blinked slowly as he took another sip and looked over at Jack who was frowning at John in that 'shut the fuck up' way he had done the night before. Owen looked from the two men to Ianto and raised his eyebrows.

Seems someone else here knew more about the trial than they were letting on too. Ianto winked.

Owen leaned back and made a small noise then looked around the table, resting his gaze on Lisa who had finally joined them.

"So. Lissy."

"Lisa."

"Yeah. Lissy, so what do you do for a crust?" Owen asked.

"My daddy left me a trust fund" she sniffed "I am well to do."

"Well to do" Owen said in a silly voce and Ianto was torn between defending her and asking her what the hell that meant. He instead turned to Gwen.

"And you Gwen?"

"I'm Heddlu back home in New Wales."

"Ah. Security force, well done you!" Ianto said with genuine interest "Quite a physical job but must be rewarding when an abusive husband or society sucker is taken down."

"Yes it is" she grinned at him "I particularly like the foot chases. Believe it or not, I go like stink!"

"Ya hear that boys?" Rhys boomed happily "She's not just a bloody gorgeous wench, she's quick too. Gods, perfect. I could kiss those judges!"

Gwen preened as Jack finally sat back and broke eye contact with John only to find his gaze drawn to that quiet man in the suit again.

Ianto Jones.

Maybe there is a file on him in the VM library?


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto was walking the corridor heading to the meeting room where they had to sit and pour out their hearts to the cameras when he slammed into someone running along from the other direction, both meeting at an intersection.

"Fuck!" the man spluttered "Watch were you are fucking going!"

Ianto stepped back and apologised automatically, his hands up in surrender as the security guard started to move away again, then he frowned as he stepped out into the main walkway to watch the man's retreating back. He frowned deeper as he saw the soles of the man's shoes were white.

He slowly moved off with confusion as he knew damned well that was not right.

.

.

.

.

"Well, I am sick of this part of it" Owen groaned as he flopped on to the sofa, "Done yours yet?"

"No …" Ianto looked at the door and seemed distracted so Owen canted his head as he looked at him closer.

"You upset about her meltdown? You know … she was not right for you anyway."

"What?" Ianto finally turned to face Owen.

"Your wife. Lisa. Told the cameras she is better than you and didn't want to be wed to someone so dirt poor. She made it seem like you have somehow sullied her. Wailed that she didn't want to sleep in a cardboard box" Owen snorted "The producers are in fits trying to secure her her own cabin."

"No need. I will move" Ianto rose, angry now as he stormed over to the producers "I just heard. I will move, I know a free cabin I can use."

"They are all taken that's the problem we have, so we…"

"No. I have one pre-booked" Ianto said firmly "And I am about done with this entire charade. I am moving my things now and she can have her own fucking space to feel so superior to me for having her own little modelling job that barely pays for her fucking shoes I forgot to kiss"

"Can I help?" Jack asked as he walked with Ianto.

"Please" Ianto said with surprise, not expecting himself to accept any but as they entered the cabin he found his things already packed and his 'wife' in meltdown with others in the bed comforting her.

Well … the tattoo man.

"Wow" Ianto said calmly, the two people in the bed freezing as the cameras swarmed in "I am just here for my things. Hope you signed the paperwork to annul the marriage before fucking him or you are liable for the tickets."

"I divorced you three day ago" she snarled and Ianto blinked.

"Wait… what?"

"Yeah. After the wedding I demanded the papers. Just thought I could keep it up for the cameras for the time on the contract but you are so…so…. Poor!"

"Well. Isn't that nice. Screwing your nose up at me while another man is balls deep in you … tell me Lisa … did the money really matter? Or was I too … vanilla?" Ianto asked calmly "You know … you should never judge someone so lightly."

"Look … just get your stuff and get out! I could buy and sell you fucker! Do you know who I am?" the tattoo dick said, the dick in question bouncing as he clambered from the bed and Ianto felt amusement now as he saw that she was REALLY not as lucky as she thought she was and the man was almost to him before he registered the fist swinging.

THWACK

Ianto stood mute with shock as Jack stood between him and the downed man snarling at him "Get up Tiny Limp Dick. I dare you. Get up. I will put you though the fucking wall!"

Lisa ran from the bed to crouch and help the man up, crying as she kissed him and called him sweetie. She then screamed "He has a Masser-Hover! This man manages a Fitness Centre!"

Ianto and Jack slipped away as the camera honed in on the naked couple and they walked along with Ianto's head spinning from the weird interaction, and it was when they were in the elevator before Ianto started to make a snorting noise, rushing in and standing in the corner, his head against the wall.

Jack stepped in and pushed a random button to close the doors before the cameras could follow them in then put down the box he was carrying, stepping over to comfort the man whose shoulders were shaking but as he turned Ianto to hold he was surprised to find no tears. The man was in hysterics.

"That was….was….that…" Ianto was struggling and finally a bark of laughter escaped, Ianto clinging to Jack as he let the amusement flow, roaring with glee as he was held "Fucking funny!"

Jack held him and felt the strong body moving in the suit, Ianto's handsome face glowing with delight as he looked at jack "Tiny Limp Dick. Did he have one? Couldn't tell, it was so small."

"I know" Jack agreed with a wide smile "Scary. Poor fellow, I should really not mock a birth defect like that. He has a Masser-Hover after all. Must have brought him at least another inch?"

The doors opened and Ianto got control of himself, then reached for the buttons "No … we need to go to another floor."

Jack watched Ianto as he wiped his eyes with a monogrammed hanky, sliding it back into his pocket as he took some deep cleansing breaths and shook his hands out. Then he squared his shoulders and became the quiet man again.

"Quite a good mask you have there. Good shield" Jack finally spoke.

"Has to be… the life I lead. The secrets I keep" Ianto muttered, then looked at Jack intently "And now … come into my parlour said the spider to the fly."

Jack laughed as he stepped off the elevator and towards two large blast doors with a huge emblem on them that matched the company logo.

A Phoenix.

Ianto didn't hesitate, the doors swinging for him as the facial recognition scanned him and Jack followed to find himself in a cabin like none he had ever seen and he stood looking around at the show of luxury.

"What… what the hell is this?"

"Executive suite. Welcome to the Phoenix Nest" Ianto turned to look at Jack and smiled softly "My real home."

Ianto looked at the man who was now standing with one hand on the edge of a large redwood desk, his head high and his sparking eyes so stormy and so full of intelligence.

"Phoenix." Jack repeated.

"Yes. I am. Hello Captain. I am Ianto 'Phoenix' Jones. This is my boat."

Jack now found the laughter returning.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"So. That's why they finally upgraded the show. And the pre-nups that were a new thing this season. It all makes sense now" Jack said as he sat in a plush chair watching Ianto at the desk, his fingers flying across the surface. The chair was deep red, almost on fire with the fabric seeming to move as you walked around it. Gods knows the cost of it and Jack now knew the man he was conversing with was not only a startling surprise but … a nice one.

"I was foolish enough to actually think I might have a chance. Mind you … I should have known it was going to fail the moment I saw her. She is high maintenance, I never like those. I really wanted someone to have a bit of fun with. An equal, not someone I had to explain myself to." Ianto laughed softly, then drummed his fingers as he glanced over at Jack "I did hope though. Those legs. Whew."

"Same. She really shocked me, my little girl. I actually wanted a man" Jack agreed "At least they didn't put me with John."

"Yes, would have made it so much harder to hide the fact you are here to protect me and the vessel, what?" Ianto snorted sitting back. "I am not stupid. I recognised you both, knew damned well you were placed here to protect. You didn't know I was here, I will give you that but you did get ordered to watch over the entire thing, the threats were real. Right?"

"Yeah" Jack laughed "But we did get a choice in it. We both thought it might be a bit of fun. Maybe even get something out of it, but yes. We are both on the clock and had no idea you were even on board. You are so elusive."

"Well … we need to be." Ianto said as he kept working and Jack leaned back to look at him with interest "We?"

Ianto's hands stilled and he glanced at Jack "I mean … well. You and John have your own secrets right? Reason why you were chosen. The Phoenix project Owen loved telling everyone about. I could have strangled him. The three survivors of that were you, John… and me. We are the three."

Jack stared at him with open confusion.

"I recognised you immediately, both of you. You see, unlike you, they were unable to wipe my memories of the five years of the study. They think they did, I let them think it as it was easier than their panicking. But … I remember it all. I saw some horrible deaths, survived a few myself … discovered my middle name was a totem."

"Those… really? You have those memories intact?" Jack sat up with interest "We don't have any."

"Well … now you know why I am elusive. Can't be out in the public eye given the fact I do not age. Look at us, both in our twilight years and still looking like we are…"

"That's just good genetics" Jack snorted, then frowned as Ianto laughed softly.

"Tell that to Rhiannon. I've not been in the same room as her for almost twenty years. Last time she saw me she accused me of using augmentation patches. Could not comprehend that I had not changed even as she now looked more my mother. She is in her late sixties now. Looks it, my little Mica and David with their own children … still me. Here. Like this. Why no one sees me, no one knows this is me. Seriously Jack, did you expect me to be …well …me?"

"No" Jack said softly as he knew everything Ianto was saying was true then he caught something. "I heal. Like… instant healing powers. If I cut myself…"

"Like someone pushed a rewind button" Ianto nodded. "Me too."

Jack huffed, rubbing his chin as he stared at Ianto long and hard, trying to get his head around it "OK. So … I put it down to my Boeshanninan roots but … yeah I've not really aged. John … hard to say. He seems to have always looked like that. Didn't' really think about it."

"Bullshit" Ianto snorted "I call full fucking bullshit on that!"

Jack laughed, leaning back in the plush chair "So … you are what… like Bruce Wayne? Batman?"

"I am The Phoenix" Ianto said in a deep foreboding voice then they both laughed as they saw the strangeness of it all.

"You know … they should have put me with you!" Ianto finally said "At least you are shaggable!"

"Am I?" Jack said with wide eyes, a hand fluttering to his throat as Ianto grinned. "Is that a proposition? Ooooo, am I to be a kept man?"

"I don't know" Ianto rose to leave the room, hesitant as he turned to add "I think I might."

"Might what?"

"Keep you."

This time.

.

.

.

.

Sorry about late postings, my laptop did a tantrum and my boss then had a mini stroke as well ... what a day so far WHEW


	9. Chapter 9

OK … one more since you asked my friend

.

..

9

Ianto returned to the room in a different suit and Jack appreciated the black severity of it with the white shirt and the blood red tie. Ties are nice. Those retro suits sexy. As Ianto settled in his chair a ping alerted them to someone calling in.

"Sir? You rang for assistance?"

"Yes, connect me with security."

"Sir, yes sir."

Click.

Ping.

"Security"

Ianto blinked and then leaned forward "I want to speak with your Lieutenant Wilson please"

"Who?"

"Your boss. You know. Large man, black hair to his shoulders in ropes and crazy green eyes that are impossibly wide." Ianto said with a serene tone "Him. Get him please."

"Whatever. Hang on."

Ianto's frown deepened and Jack found himself transfixed as the handsome man leaned over the speaker with his eyes practically glowing with anger.

"Yeah, this is Wilson."

"Ah. Good. Lieutenant, can you start by telling me what the uniform code is for all staff on board this vessel?"

"Huh?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, then grinned with a savagery that Jack found amusing.

"Lieutenant. Let's make it easy shall we? The footwear. What footwear does all staff wear as per the requirements of Phoenix Regime?"

SIGH "Black. Black shoes with black surround sole, when shoe is raised the sole on the bottom is red with a black phoenix symbol on it like it was branded with a hot iron."

"Yes. Alllllll staff?"

"Look mate, I can assure you we have daily checks and all our staff are the top of…"

"Lieutenant. I am not your mate. I suggest before you piss me off any further you check the ID for who is calling you and pull your fucking head out of your arse long enough to answer my questions."

SNORT

Ianto sat back and hummed softly, his fingers drumming angina and Jack realised he was typing. He was multitasking and Jack rose to look down at the staff records flicking across the surface of the desk, Ianto was checking them on a desk top screen.

"Ah….sir?"

"Yes. Me." Ianto was amused now, his grin breaking the storm "I was almost run over today by a member of security in the main corridor and he had white soles."

"I am sure you are mistaken sir. None of my staff are authorised to wear anything but …."

"Lieutenant. Did you check the ID for who you are talking to?" Ianto snorted "I have an edidic memory and I can assure you … white soles those, a waffle pattern."

'Well… I am at a loss. I will do rechecks immediately, a ship-wide check with all staff, all levels."

"It was a security guard. You need not stop those cooking my meal, I may lose my mind. The food is the only thing keeping me happy right now. I am sure it is just some oversight" Ianto said, then finished the call politely, settling back to continue flicking through staff pictures.

"When was this?" Jack was interested now.

"This morning." Ianto replied softly, his eyes flicking through the images as he sighed "He's not here."

"All staff are on there?" Jack asked, sliding forward to look as well.

"All. I did not personally meet or greet … I don't like people all that much. Also, they don't know I am me, better for sliding around the ship checking on things. Let them think anyone could be me. Only a few actually know me." Ianto finally looked up at Jack, blinking as he refocused "You know … you have the most amazing eyes. They are really hypnotising. You still make me pause."

"Thanks" Jack grinned "Now … this guy from the corridor. You really didn't recognise him? That memory of yours, if you ever saw that face before, you would know it."

"Maybe I did and it didn't register because he was in a group? I don't know. Don't want to make waves if I am simply having a moment. I do have them ya know." Ianto smiled "Come on. Food."

Jack walked with Ianto to the dining room, so confused and overwhelmed with the emotions thrumming. He knew him … he did. He had this faint memory of the smell of Ianto's crotch. He remembered the girth of Ianto's dick in his hand. Thick, large, long and thick like Jack's. He remembers….remembers…. Ianto has a small scar on his left hip where he ripped out the tracking chip they tried to ….

As they all sat to wait for something to happen Owen and Toshiko joined them, as did John. The conversation turned around to other person on board and Jack took the opportunity to say softly to John that Ianto had been surprised by a staff member with wrong footwear. Did he think it was just a slip up?

"They know the rules. Apparently Phoenix is a stickler for the rules, his way or the airlock" John laughed, Jack glancing at Ianto and finding him amused.

"Did you think you got a good look at him?" Toshiko suddenly said, her voice gentle and melodic "You know … if you can draw it … relatively good proportions, my facial recognition software can scan the vessel. Well … if I can somehow hack into the system."

"You are a hacker?" Jack said with alarm, glancing at John who had gone still.

"I am an electronics expert, a programmer and on occasion an analyst for the Phoenix Rising Foundation. I helped set up some of the sub-routines for this vessel." She bristled "I am not a criminal."

"Yes you did" Ianto said as he leaned back "And if I can draw a pretty good picture of him, you can find him?"

"Yes, as I say … If I can log in."

Ianto nodded then slapped the table.

Let's go."

Jack rose and motioned the others, excited to see John's face when he releases that the man he was openly trying to feel with his foot under the table only to find Jack's foot in the way was someone who might be able to cut his damned foot off.

If Jack doesn't first.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Phoenix. You … wow… Fuck me!" Owen spluttered and Ianto stepped aside to let them all into his suite. Jack was enjoying John's silent gaping as he looked around at the show of wealth, even understated as it was, it was still opulent. They had somehow managed to sweep Rhys and Gwne into their group along the way and Ianto was currently pretending he was not somewhat annoyed with this. For some reason, she grated on his last nerve. Owen again said slowly "Fuck me!"

"Sorry Owen, most kind of you to offer but you are not my type. You are far too goobery for me."

Owen stopped walking and stared at the man who seemed to have transformed as they stepped into the inner sanctum and he started to laugh. "You cheeky prick!"

Ianto settled in a chair to sketch the man as Toshiko made little noises of glee, draping herself on the desk like she was going to hump it and Owen snorted as he asked her if he needed to be jealous or not. She settled in the chair and accepted the sketch of the man, looking at it with interest "Oh my god. That's … you should be an artist. Wow."

"Toshiko. You are sitting in a chair worth more than a year's wages for the captain of this vessel … this vessel that is worth a small planet. Do you think the owner of all of this needs to do ANYTHING if he didn't want to? Like I have time for hobbies counting all my money?" Ianto asked softly and she looked at him, and then laughed.

"Sorry. Forgot you are a Richie."

"That's Ok. I forget it all the time. Even go to bloody garage sales and haggle, me!"

"So … let's see. Do you recall the time you saw him? I might find him on the cameras too" she said as she worked and Ianto said it with accuracy to within the second. Her hands paused as she glanced at him then found the moment, Ianto clearly flustered on the wall sized screen as he apologised for the collision and as the man on the screen powered away there was a moment when his face was visible. The sketch also perfect.

"Ok. Not staff" she muttered as she worked "Nothing is pinging for any entry pass. No boarding pass….no planetary pass…. Oh shoot. He's a stowaway?"

Ianto frowned and looked over at Jack and John "Thoughts?"

"We were sent here to protect the vessel and all those on it as there had been some threats made with the show moving to here. The show has had the bombing attempt last season and there have been two Phoenix vessels vandalised while in dry-dock as well … ah. OK putting both things together and bringing in me and John you hoped to flush out whoever is doing this?" Jack smiled as he knew he was right.

"I know that if there was any chance of catching the one who killed fifteen of my men, yes. That last boat blew while in space dock, not dry dock. I lost the flight crew, good people and one had her little daughter on deck for the day. I was incensed. Then hopeful that they would be foolish enough to come on board if there was a camera crew around. I know you two … I know if I trust anyone it is a couple of fellow phoenix." Ianto nodded.

John was still. So still he was not blinking as Jack turned to face him "Number three. You are looking at Number Three."

"Why can I not be number one?" Ianto asked with a sniff "How rude"

Jack turned to see the merriment on his face and smiled softly "You may be to me."

"See? That's what I like. So quick. Right. Let's see" Ianto leaned over as Owen frowned.

"Hang on … what is he talking about? What are you talking about? Jack? What is it?" Owen demanded.

"Me, John and Ianto ae the three survivors of the Phoenix Project. We are the three immortals." Jack laughed as he watched Owen stall out for real "Ianto does have one thing up on us though, apart from being savvy with his money instead of blowing it like we did. He remembers."

"what?" John rose, not sure if he was going to run or attack Jack rose as well, seizing his arms and looking him in the eye.

"Ianto's mind wipe failed. He remembers our suffering. He can tell us. The missing five years … he can tell us!" Jack said slowly "he lived it too."

Ianto looked over at them and Owen caught the alarm in his face.

Tell them what?

And why did Ianto not want to?


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto was about to speak when the klaxons started to sound and Ianto rose from his chair with alarm as the safety protocols engaged, slamming the airtight blast covers over the doors and space ports.

"What the fuck" John said slowly.

"We have a breach" Toshiko said as her fingers moved, searching to try to find what was going on, the security top notch. She should know … it was hers. Luckily this also meant she had a back door around the firewalls and she was not afraid to use it, slipping inside the matrix to find the problem "Bomb. An explosion in the main hold, we are venting into space, al the airlocks are… what?"

She had noticed Ianto going still his hands splaying out like he was balancing and he whispered "we are turning."

"Yes" she confirmed, "We are."

"MYFANWY!" Ianto roared "What is happening… speak!"

"_The bridge has been locked down and we have several unauthorised people in control." _

A softly Welsh lit from the speakers in the ceiling of the cabin spoke, many looking up with awe as the AI communicated. Toshiko's joy was clear as she clasped her hands together, watching the screens go crazy as the AI stated to compile and take control without Toshiko's help.

"_Might I suggest we take some evasive tactics boss?"_

"Yes." Ianto frowned "Remove all control from the flight deck please, exchange control to secondary deck. I want all control there, auto pilot for now, I want us to stop all movement and remain in stasis until further instructions."

"_Yes boss."_

"Maybe it would be a good idea to let them think we are still moving?" Jack cut in as he spoke to Ianto "If their screens still show them in charge and moving where they are wanting it to … like a flight simulation … they might not suspect that they are found out?"

"Right, Jack and John … you two can fly, you are a Captain … Jack … right? John, you are his wing man? Come on, let's see if you can fly this bird of mine" Ianto said with an authoritative sniff, then he turned to face them with a cheeky look as they got to the doors "Want a bet they all have white soles?"

"You know … why did you veto those? White soles? Never heard of that before" Owen asked as they raced along, the excitement making him skip a little.

"My floors, if you take a moment to look down you will see that they are polished wood. Expensive antique and a luxury I know but … I love the warmth of it. Problem is, it marks. White soles leave skid marks. Staff move quickly, often skidding around corners even though they are not supposed to and although there is a ban on running because of this, it still happens sometimes. Hence … no white soles or personal footwear. My approved footwear only." Ianto shrugged, "I know… anal … I can't help it. I love this bird. Of all my vessels, this one was my finest creation. Almost ten years in the planning and construction, I know every inch of her down to her wiring and different hull densities. She is perfect, I love her and will not let someone injure her."

"And right now, with this happening?" John asked "What if we have to sacrifice her? Get to the life pods?"

"Well … then I will be so pissed I might kill someone" Ianto replied calmly "After all … she is already wounded. I am so pissed right now I might."

"You know … I do not doubt that Tiger" Jack grinned, and then he got a flash of Ianto laughing. Wet hair spiked up and such love and affection in his eyes, reaching up for him from crisp white bedding as if he had just fallen into it from the shower, his voice dripping with adoration as he whispered his name.

"JACK!" John barked, "What are you doing!"

Jack realised he was standing stock still, caught in the dream and he blinked then started running again, this time catching up to Ianto and grabbing his hand, squeezing for a moment before moving past and Ianto had no time to hide the surprise.

John followed and watched as Ianto seemed to pause now, his hesitant reaching for the coat of the man in front before his hand dropped and now John saw something cross Ianto's face that did not match the moment of alarm and affection on Jack's.

Sorrow.

Deep seated despair as if … as if…

As if someone had died.

John closed the door behind them, sealing them into the secondary fight deck as his brain started to whisper things, such things.

John settled back to listen to those whispers.

They had been a long time silent.

Not since those lost five years.

A Phoenix is stirring in the ashes and … oh my … what creature shall rise?


	12. Chapter 12

12

Toshiko was soon in the flight chair as Jack took the captain's chair without a second thought, John moving to secondary control and they started to talk in Galactic Standard like they always had when on a combat mission back in the good old days.

Ianto settled back to watch as Owen tapped his foot softly and Gwen hissed to Rhys that 'he could probably fly this as well, why was he not flying this?'

"Because you do not fly a bird like this Gwen, you ask her, she flies herself" Rhys replied with wide eyes "It's sentient. A Freighter is a piece of huge metal in the air, defying the laws of physics. Like a fucking bumble bee. Remember those? We studied those as school, those extinct bugs. This bird? Not a bug. She … she is like … like … a feather, looking for the wind to fly on. Interpreting the vacuum of space, gravitational pull of the nearest masses as well as calculating the dangers of meteors and such. She is doing over a hundred things all within the space of a second. Herself. Without crew, without a person at the switch. This is … like … I am playing a guitar and this is a fucking symphony!"

"Thank you" Ianto said with delight "That is the nicest interpretation of my Myfanwy that I have ever heard. Yes. She is a thinking machine. She has thought processes, rational argumentative reasoning and can… and I assure you ... does think for herself, within Asimov's Laws of course."

"What are those?" Gwen asked.

"**First Law **A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. **Second Law **A robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. **Third Law **A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws." John parroted.

"Of course. That's them" Rhys nodded "I did fly a smaller one once. Almost shite me pants. She didn't like me, too heavy handed."

"These are like a fine woman you want to dance with on the dance floor" John said as he touched flashing lights on the panels and tapped things on the screens "You don't manhandle and bruise like a bully, you gently suggest and lead. She will do her own dance with you, her feet chose their place to fall, as long as she moves in your direction. This vessel ... Phoenix class … makes her own footprint."

"Yes. You know ... you are the one who named us" Ianto whispered softly to John and he was about to answer when he realised Ianto was not speaking, or looking at him. It was a memory sliding in and he closed his eyes as he saw him, plain as today.

.

.

.

_"You chose the name. What do you think?" Ianto laughed, pointing to the sign over the door of the café "The Phoenix Roost. Can't call it the Phoenix Nest, would spontaneously combust or something."_

_"Come on you two" Jack leaned out the door, his hands going to the large stomach as he soothed the baby kicking within "I'm hungry."_

_"Yes" Ianto agreed, turning to offer Jack his hand "Cake for everyone."_

_"Oh well. Is it more wedding cake? Have we not polished that off yet?" John crowed as he followed them into the dark interior._

.

.

..

.

"John?" Jack said with a deep bark that had him opening his eyes "Are you awake?"

"Yes, just… ah… remembering the layout. This is a little different but similar to the Mack Seven. Remember?" John covered easily "The one you set on fire."

"After you infested it with Tribbles" Jack laughed then his mouth slammed shut as they both stared at one another. Both thinking the same thing. What fucking Mack Seven? Tribbles?

"Not the time boys" Ianto purred gently "Still Space Pirates on my boat."

"Right" John blinked as he shook himself and reached for some controls "I can calculate some things but she can quicker. Myfanwy. Tell me please, If we were to … ah … release the seals for the viewing screen on the flight deck up there, venting the room … would the hull integrity hold with the holo-shields in place?"

"_At full capacity … yes Captain Hart. But … only for a time" _

"Estimated time?" Jack asked.

"_Three Sol3 hours, then we need to drop them or we risk losing their efficiently in an emergency situation"_

"Isn't this an emergency situation?" Gwen snorted sarcastically.

"She means an asteroid belt or meteor shower love" Rhys said gently, the patience with her showing the good match they were "We need the silelds then too."

"So … we either keep them contained until we are almost to dock, or are to dock and hand them over … or we blow them now and patch the hole as best… well … we can't. we would need to perma-seal the doors to the bridge and leave it closed until docked." Ianto thought out loud "We could be compromised due to the gaping hole but venting would be limited, we could limp home on half impulse and still have back up in case of attack or natural disaster."

"_I concor. I vote, blow them out into space."_

"Myfanway!" Ianto laughed "So naughty."

"I like her" Jack said with glee "and I agree too."

"right then, let's prepare." Ianto placed his hands and Gwen fronwed.

"And the passengers, about to see people floating out into space in uniforms? Might they not think we are all about to die? Panic?" Gwen asked "Or … do we tell them?"

"Yes" Ianto swung to look at her "You do that. I am making you head commnicatinos officer. Rank of .. lieutenant. Go on. You tell everyone what is ... wait. Thoughts?"

"Well done love, wow. Already got a job!" Rhys was chuffed as he kissed her, then patted her arse as he pushed her towards the doors "go on love. Go tell everyone we are having a little problem but the bugs are about to be flicked out into space."

Gwen squared her shoulders and was about to do just that when Jack whipsered soflty to Ianto. "Wait a sec. Thought."

"Seriously? Are you mad?" You choose now to think? Ianto asked in a posh voice and the two men sniggered as John looked at the floor and thought more about his weird flash back.

And what happened to that baby?


	13. Chapter 13

13

"OK, what was your brain fart!" Owen sighs.

"Well … what if they are not the only ones. What if … there are still some pirates loose? Will this not alert them too? A secondary device or something?" Jack asked.

"It's what I would do" John was forced to agree "I would have a back-up plan like that. Yeah. Her going out and telling everyone is tipping our hand as much as taking their flight deck off them without a sim operating."

"Shit" Ianto slumped back "Yeah. Truth. Fuck."

"Potty mouth" Jack said softly "Mind that, swear jar words."

Ianto glanced over at him as did everyone else, their matching looks of surprise hiding John's alarm as he also looked over at Jack who was draining of colour as he said to himself "what the fuck was that?"

"We don't have time for that" Ianto cut into the silence, rising from his chair "Johnny and Jax have a point. We can't assume we are in control, it makes an Ass out of you and me. Right. We continue as If nothing is wrong and search for a secondary device, right? How."

"We can't afford panic, or another group so … a cover story with some meat on it" Owen was sinwign in his chair, "A reason wh people would let security into their rooms wothut complaint, or concern."

"A missing child" Gwen supplied "We say a little one is missing, some medical thing or something … we are searching and can everyone help by letting security search s they know the secretive places she likes to hide? Do not search for her yourself, she is so shy she will only burrow deeper into hiding?"

"Yes!" Owen pointed at her "Good one Gappy. Right…"

"What the fuck did you just call my wife?" Rhys roared "You fucking little toad faced…"

"Stop" Ianto said softly, his gaze not on the argument but the two men standing close to one another, both of them locked in a staring contest. "John. Jack … stop. Not now."

"Where…" Jack blinked.

"Right, we need a ship-wide announcement that sounds right. Name." Owen leaned forward "Come on people, a name."

"Aurora" John said sullenly "Her name was Aurora."

Ianto paled, swallowing thickly as he shook his head "No … don't … no. Emily. Call her Emily or something generic."

"OK" Owen looked from Ianto the two men who now had matching frowns "So … who was Aurora?"

Both men turned from one another to stare at Owen as Ianto whispered "My daughter. My only, beloved child. She… she … died."

"Right" Owen frowned. "Age, how old is this one?"

"Two? Two and a half?" Toshiko tried to bring the meeting back to order but the two captains were not having that. Not yet, not with their brains turning to much.

"Eighteen months if she was a day" Jake choked out "she had… she had little flicks of curls that curled around my finger when I …"

"JACK!" Ianto barked "not now. Not her. We are not going over that … no. Later, please. Save my boat and I will save your memory."

"Deal" Jack drew himself up, John already on his feet with his boots firmly on the floor. They nodded and headed out with a plan, Ianto turning to Gwen.

Gwen motioned to the ceiling and Ianto knew what she meant "Myfanwy, please be a dear and recognise Gwen's voice for the intercoms, ship wide."

"_transmitting"_

"This is your Passenger Liaison Officer Gwen Cooper speaking" Gwen said with glee, her grin filling her face "I am taking this drastic action to speak directly to you today as we have a little bit on an emergency. We ha e a little girl, missing. Her name is Emily and she is Autistic so please do not approach her as she will become afraid and might forget to breathe, a medical condition that can result in her blacking out, maybe even dying if she does not get medical attention. Please, do not approach the little one. Security is going room by room, quietly searching for her in the little nooks and crannies she likes to hide in. We thank you for your co-operation."

She looked at Ianto who nodded with a tired reservation.

He knew that this was far from over.

Any of it.

.

.

..

So here is the deal. My external hard drive has crapped it's bed and I have EVERYTHING on it. I have to wait for the store to open in a couple of days, take it in and see if they can retrieve the contents. All my completed and WIPs are on it, hopefully it can be restored or some stories I was working on are gone.

Will post some stuff as I do it but you will have to wait with fingers crossed in the hopes that the stuff can come back, some stories are so many chapters along it will KILL ME to have to rewrite them for you.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Ianto was moving long with the other two men in his life. They were going room by room along the corridor, the feeling that this was the right one thrumming for all of them as they agreed without words to start here.

As they came to one of the empty rooms John locked the door, leaning back against it to watch as Ianto crouched to look under a shelf, Jack also stopping to look back at John with surprise sa he had heard the snick of the lock, even if Ianto hadn't.

"While we have a moment, I want to talk abut the baby" John said and Ianto rose, tiring to face him with open dismay.

"Now? Pirates and bombs? You want to piss me off now?" he demanded.

"There was a baby. Jack was pregnant. Where is the baby!"John demanded, angry now.

"In the hole" Jack said softly "we buried it in the hole, we cried and buried it. It died. Right?"

Ianto slumped back against the wall and saw that this was not going to go away so he slid down to sit on the floor and let his head fall back against it. I was like Jack had cut his puppet strings.

"Aurora was perfect. Prefect and we had a little time with her before they found us. We got sloppy. Plan and simple. We got complacent and they simply followed one of us home one day, knocked on the door and then simply walked in shooting. We ran, jumped in the cruiser and they chased us. They fired on us and we thought we had got away clean until we saw the hole the hull." Ianto stopped talking and looked uncomfortable "It had gone through the cabin."

"And she died" John sighed.

Ianto didn't answer, rising to brush off his pants "They caught us. We had a choice. Either accept the mind-wipe and get back to it or we dig our own holes. We agreed to go back, get the mind- wipes and never see one another again."

"It doesn't make sense" Jack finally spoke "You're lying. You don't look upset about the loss. Did you kill her?"

Ianto looked hurt, physically hurt.

He nodded and walked to the door, pushing at John to get out of the way and he said over his shoulder "Believe what you want. You blamed me for losing her then, clearly you still do."

"Why?" Jack called after him "Why blame you? Did you lead them home? Or were you the one who opened the door?"

"No" Ianto spun to face him "I am the one who thought of the bait and switch so the baby they killed was not ours! We hid her so well … So you two do not know where she is, even if the mind-wipe is reversed."

"what" John spluttered, racing after him and catching him in the hallway, slamming him back against the bulkhead only to find himself flying backwards through the air and slamming into the far wall, Jack there between them.

"Don't touch him. Don't you fucking touch him" Jack snarled.

"You heard him, you heard. He kept her, he kept us from her all this time. He knows where she is, knew all the time and we went about our lives blissfully unaware. What did he tell her huh?" John roared "What lies!"

"Nothing. I told her nothing" Ianto said softly and Jack sighed as he knew. His memories of this returning as they spoke.

He knew. Jack knew deep In his heart what had happened to their child.

"You never went back for her did you" he guessed "You let her live out her life in the new family without a second thought. Safe from them. From us."

"A third. A fiftieth… a one millionth thought… you think I never thought of our daughter? Every day. Every fucking day. Aurora. Sunrise. Rising from the darkness. A Phoenix." Ianto pushed at Jack, starting to walk away while talking over his shoulder, looking back at them "I didn't forget her. Whose voice do you hear over the AI speakers? Eh? I hired her to do that, gave her enough money to ensure her life was good, her heart pure. She had no idea who I am, let alone you two. She thinks the couple who raised her are hers. No one knew anything different as I swapped the babies so swiftly. They accepted the swap and the money, their own children starving. She saved them, saved herself and in the end … saved me. I could not let the mind wipe happen, I kept her in my mind, fought the wipe. For her. You two? Left me. Left me behind. I had no time to tell you about the swap I tried but you were both so angry with me like it was my fault because I was not as upset as you. I did not wail and tear at my hair like you did. You really … you really thought I did not grieve? I grieved. I grieved knowing she would grow become beautiful and incredible without us. And she did."

"Where is she now?" Jack asked as he fought the urge to storm over and shake the man. The man he loved more than life itself, his soul mate. His bond mate. His fucking heart. John and he had clung to one another while feeling wrong and right at the same time. Something missing. All this time, no wonder he felt like something was missing every day. Son of a…

Ianto didn't answer, the knife sliding into his gut as the man attacked him from around the corner was enough to change the conversation.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Ianto was on his knees, the surprise on his face making John gape with equal shock but Jack was moving.

He didn't make a sound as he reached out over the head of the man on his knees, seizing the other man by the throat and lifting him up over Ianto and slamming him into the bulkhead much the same way Ianto had been only this time there was an obvious yelp of pain. The knife flew from the man's grip to the floor as he had something more important to focus on … survival.

John finally found his body and moved forward, running to fall to his knees, seizing Ianto's hands with his own and helping to push against the wound as Ianto started to fall onto his side, John able to cradle him as he looked into those eyes he knew so well.

"Eye candy" John whispered "easy sweetie."

"John" Ianto sighed "Don't' worry. I will be right….right…. back."

Ianto's face grew slack and his head rolled forward onto John's cheat and John let out an inhuman wail as he watched the life leave Ianto's body. The sound of the crack from the man's neck breaking was lost in John's cry but Jack felt it. Damn, he lost control. How will he question him now?

Jack was busy, crouched over the man he had killed in anger. The broken neck clear from the unnatural angle of the man's head. Oops? Well … feel bad later. Jack was going through his process, his hands shaking as he sought something … anything that… he reached over and seized the knife that had been discarded, pausing to look over at John who was cradling Ianto's body as tears rolled silently down his cheek "What are you doing? Help me."

"He…he died" John choked out "he's gone Jack. Candy… he's…."

"JOHN! He's one of us remember?" Jack snapped, then sighed as he looked at Ianto and saw the blood, the limp body and something inside him ... broke. He crawled over and pulled the body from John, the two men changing places as John took the knife from Jack and checked the body. He started to slice into the neck of the man, then slid the blade up to the man's ear, pulling the tech from the skin.

Jack is stroking the face of the man he would have liked to have killed himself, loved forever and shake like a rag doll for what he has one. What he has done. What did he do? Really? Save their child even from them? Well. Ianto's face is serene, almost like he is asleep and the sudden surge of life, pain and fear makes Jack grab him tighter as he convulsed in his arms, fighting him for freedom.

"Easy, hey… easy" Jack soothed, rocking Ianto as he seemed to come back to himself and he looked up at Jack with confusion, then he remembered. Jack knows this. The moment of surprise before the brain reboots and lets it all fall back into reality.

Ianto rose and pushed Jack away, also remembering the argument it seems but Jack didn't want to fight now. Not now. He pulls Ianto in and kisses him. Gentle and searching … hard and demanding, the bulkhead again receiving a body against it as Ianto surges forward and Jack is plastered against the wall as Ianto crushes them tighter then falls back, staggering back several paces to pant for air and seek calm.

"Are you two finished fighting?" John asked, the thing in his hand dripping on the floor.

"For fucksake. Do you know what my floors cost?" Ianto spluttered pulling out his hanky and shoving it at John, "at least wrap it up. Come on … let's go."

They started to move and Ianto turned to a supply cupboard, opening it and reaching in to touch a panel then the wall shifted or reveal a hidden door. He said as he stepped inside "Let's move through the service lanes, less likely to find another knife coming at us. I bet they do not even know the service lanes exist. Something I had added so the staff does not have to intersect with people after a shift. Tired and cranky they can skulk along these hidden walls spaces. I had no idea they might be used for stealth but now I think about it … I think it was my meaning for them all along. Sometimes my inner mind does things to help me even as the everyday thinking overlooks something then… I surprise myself. See? Look. I even have weapons in here. I don't even remember why I added the gun racks."

"Because you always think ahead Tiger" Jack replied, reaching out and hitting a code to release the guns without even thinking about it. It was their code. The code of the three Phoenix. Of course he knew it, of course it would be the one Ianto would use. Why not.

They had agreed to it after all and if Ianto was anything … it was loyal.

Loyal.

"Ianto, sorry I snapped at you like that" Jack said as he started to load the weapon he had chosen "These memories are coming back in fragments. Not everything is making sense and not everything is in order. I am having trouble with my emotions."

"That's OK. I am having trouble with mine too. I thought … I thought I could do this. Have you close and be fine but … I want to kill you and fuck you and hold you forever. Just like I always do. I thought I could be calm about it but … I don't know. I now know I cannot give you all the answers, this process of rebirth is not easy neither is the regaining of memories. They have to come at their own pace too much information too fast can cause seizures and I need you now. Here in the present. I can't have you stalling out in a fight to remember a moment where we fucked in the rain or something."

"Did we?"

"What?"

"Fuck in the rain."

"Yeah… you were the middle" Ianto grinned "John was a greedy bottom."

John froze as he stared at Ianto who had no idea that brain explosion happening. John had not thought they had shared, not all of them. He thought he had shared Jack with Ianto ... not … what? Ianto was his too? He was Ianto's?

A Trinity?

Yes, he knew it to be true.

He had belonged to someone.

.

.

.

.

HD is still at the doctors … will end up costing me twice what it is worth but damn … I want those fics and pics back. I am freefalling, writing as I go so … we are both on this journey together now. LOL


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto leads them to the secondary flight deck where they learn that the security teams have combed the vessel and are sure there are no other devices. They now knew they had a few hours to relax before they reached the point of no return. Blow them out the side of the hull or not. That sort of thing.

The rest of the team were still there. Team. Listen to that. Thinking of this little group of people as a team. Agency talking there I guess. Ianto feels they are trustworthy, although Gwen still rankles a bit. He doesn't know why but she is so … brassy. Rhys loves her though so … must be something good there.

John was not done with the conversation and as they settled to eat something he decided to ask. He knew he might get shot down but it was worth a try, right?

"Ianto? Please … can you tell me why you hide yourself like this?" he asked, choosing something that was easier to talk about, trying to keep lines open. Maybe if he warmed up he could ask about the baby again. That still didn't sit right.

"Well … I lived a long time before a reset. I aged, as we do when allowed to. Then came a sudden death and I knew I was fucked. Those close to me saw, knew and were able to accept. But it meant that those in the outer hemisphere of my business had no idea I was immortal. To them .. I would have just died. How do I explain a sudden reappearance so young, half my age? Only choice I had was to say I have a secret son and am going to ease him into the business. If I do the suddenly dead … the appearing son … I know those wanting to seize control will come out. Those saying we were secret lovers and deserve a cut … and bullshit, me supposedly dead and unable to defend myself. The only way around it is to present myself as my own son, hide myself while still in control and supposedly handing over business due to poor health in my senior years then kill myself off. Take over and go on."

They digested.

"You know … that is a brilliant idea" Owen said, breaking the silence. "No one can try to contest the will if you are already in control. Hell of a thing though. So .. you … shit. You're bleeding."

"No, it's OK. I was. Then I died and it's OK now" Ianto assured him as Owen rushed over, puling up the shirt to gape at the pristine skin.

"Owen. A Phoenix remember? Immortal? I still hurt. Still die. Still feel that pain, and then I come back." Ianto sighed "At the age I was originally when this all started. Look at my face… still look in my thirties?"

"Barely 25" Owen agreed with wide eyes.

"And each time I die, I am this age again."

"Well … that will get tired soon" he sighed "you will need to have sooo many illegitimate kids out there."

Ianto laughed, unable not to as Owen once again reminded him that he really liked him. He knew what John was doing, a tactic he often employed while trying to think through the real thing he needed to ask and Ianto knew his request for time would not happen. John was getting too close to the truth, too close.

"John. I love you, as I love Jack. The three of us were a Triad. We were a … a… well .. Hive I guess. We shared everything. All of it." Ianto sighed "when she died… the fake one ... in your mind … it was all over. You turned from me and forgot that you loved me back, that she was actually safe. Look … it's done. OK? Done."

John sat staring at Ianto for a long time then turned to Jack "I remember you pregnant. Standing there in the doorway of the store. I remember how… beautiful you looked."

"Me?" Jack started to laugh and John's smile faded as Jack continued "No … Ianto was the one pregnant. I remember washing his bump."

Ianto sighed, "Look… clearly some things are rattling about and are discombobulated. Jack … come on. You were pregnant. I washed _your_ bump. Remember? I called it peanut. You hated that, so I called it Lumpy and you called me horrible. When I called it Spawn and you didn't talk to me all day."

Jack stared at him long and hard "Yeah. I remember that bit … but why do I remember your belly too?"

"It was yours. Transference. Fighting the mind block. Things are coming back in the wrong place"

"Makes sense" John agreed, his eyes sliding to the side in a way that told Jack he didn't believe it at all and they needed to talk away from the man who clearly knew how to blow smoke up someone's arse like a pro.

A Phoenix after all.

Right?


	17. Chapter 17

17

The silence was almost painful as they stood watching the bank of screens and when Ianto finally spoke it was a relief.

"Initiate."

First came the sound of tearing, like someone was ripping open a packet of crisps, a weird popping sound and the vessel seemed to shudder so slightly that you might have missed it had you not been looking for it.

Gwen had come up with an idea that would distract any other would-be pirates away from the current carnage underway and Ianto had thought it brilliant. Currently though, he was stressing to the max as a man stood in the middle of the main foyer of the vessel where there were not windows, telling everyone that he was in fact the man in charge with a huge speech about the determination of the Phoenix brand to overcome the recent attacks and gibes of others.

This actor was guaranteed to lure any pirate who had been searching for Ianto. So elusive that no one knew what he looked like. This actor was a fair imitation of an older version of him so the whispered descriptions of the few people who had actually met him would match the man currently lording it over the flight with an air of pompous affluence.

"Do you think it's working?" he whispered to John who grinned as he watched the little Japanese woman work at the desk, her face looking so scary he was getting ever so slightly turned on by her. For a little one, she had some serous spine!

Then cane a loud BONIIIG and the ship dipped for a second and it was noticeable, everyone cursing softly and trying to watch the foyer and those milled around listening to the actor who true to form, never broke from his arm waving speech about the need to save the planets and crap. Clearly he was passionate and Ianto made a mental note to not only reward him but make a donation to his charity as a way of keeping his silence once this was done. In fact … might keep him a little longer to stage the death.

"Thinking of keeping him on until you stage your death?" Jack asked and Ianto couldn't help but snort with amusement as he had missed this. Someone who knew his thoughts so well, turning to look at Jack with such raw affection that Jack's mouth went dry.

Oh.

Hello Tiger.

Jack stood stunned as Ianto transformed into someone he knew so well, that familiar tug of a lover making Jack's hand itch to run over his lush body. He knew he was fuzzy. Had small light touches of hair on him that enthralled both himself and John. Both so sleek and smooth from their sector. Ianto was so … touchable.

"You know … I remember you painting my toe nails when I was so pregnant I couldn't move anymore" Jack said softly "I remember that now. Neon green. You hate green but you painted them that because I like green. I promised to never wear it again after that shirt incident made you physically ill looking at it."

Ianto's face softened "You don't suit green Cariad. Blue. Handsome and strong."

"Cariad" Jack repeated "that's what you called me. Your Cariad."

"Yes. Jack..I…"

"Venting" Toshiko cut in and they turned to watch the first body floating out of the airlock, the pirates mostly dead or dying in weak death-throes like someone drowning under water.

"Taking out the trash" John smiled "Look at that one. Look … he even has the insignia on his shoes but the wrong shade of red. They really thought this through, worked really hard to kill you didn't they?"

"Well … we all know they succeeded. I just don't know why. Who sent them, the purpose? You know? That's what keeps me awake at night. Not just the sorrow of those lost in the last attack … but why." Ianto sighed.

"That's why you are young." Jack suddenly blurted "That's what has been bothering me. You are already reverted before we came on board. Already your younger self. You have died before this flight started. That's true, right? That's why. You were in that blast with your crew in the other vessel when they struck. How you knew the flight crew member had a child with her on the deck and that child died too. Why this is so personal. They killed you then. You reset, why you have not really changed much with this current reset. Only a few years between. Right? You have had to hide yourself even more."

"Yes" Ianto said shortly "And it brings me a perverse pleasure to know what they are feeling right now in their final moments. If there is anything to be gained from dying repeatedly it's that. I know the pain, fear and the total devastation of death. And this way? One of the worst."

"What was the worst overall?" Owen couldn't help but ask and Ianto turned his eyes sliding to Jack before looking away.

"I really can't' say. All of them are not exactly fun.'

"There must be one though … one that really churns your gut."

"Owen" Toshiko said gently "I do not want to know those sorts of things. Death will come on the end, either way. Why know the last moments as they approach? I do not want to know."

Ianto made a mental note to thank her later.

That death… was one he will never shake.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Jack had Ianto by the throat, his sneer on his face as he snarled "Where is she."

"Jav…"

Jack's hand tightened and his face became that of a monster, so unrecognisable as his eyes were pure pools of hate boring into Ianto's very soul. Jack was not fighting the mind block, he was not holding the thought of their child in his mind, rather the memory of losing her. He was starting to slip and John lay nearby unable to help as Jack had already beaten him to a pulp.

Ianto's only hope now was that John would die from his injuries, reset and come back to pull Jack away but Ianto knew it was not going to happen. Jack was rampaging and as Ianto looked into those pools of hatred he knew he deserved this.

For trusting them to keep him safe.

And their little girl.

Ianto heard the soft pop and felt the relief as his neck broke then came the swirl of darkness and the last thing he saw as he died was Jack's face turning form anger to disappointment then shock at the lost of control.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat up with a start, a sharp intake of breath that had John glancing over at him. "Hey. You OK?"

Ianto looked around with confusion at the room then remembered where he was, the sofa he had slumped on was plush as everything else. He hated this room. It was the one reserved for the meetings and pompous arseholes that needed to feel they were special, in the inner sanctum. Ianto liked old things. Wood. Not this bullshit. He morosely looked around at the opulence dripping from everything and decided he wanted to set it all on fire.

"Hey"

Ianto jumped involuntarily as Jack leaned over the back of the sofa and there was a moment of shock on Jack's face as Ianto squeaked and shot to his feet creating distance between them, then Jack straightened up to regard the clearly frightened man.

"Ianto … are you awake?" he asked softly, well aware that their flashbacks were disturbing and wondering if he was experiencing them too.

"Fine. Just annoyed that I fell asleep" Ianto lied.

"Well … clearly you needed it. Dying can really take it out of you, once the adrenalin wears off." Jack soothed sitting on the sofa and waiting patiently until Ianto finally settled next to him. With a division.

John was watching as well, wondering why Ianto was so nervous all of a sudden, then he heard a small noise, turning to see what Gwen was watching.

"Fuck. Look ... we have jackals going after our gazelle"

Everyone watched as their actor wandered along the corridor, three men following him that were clearly not along for a stroll.

"Checking them, so far the computer is not recognising any faces. I think it's them. Holy shit balls. You were right Ianto … there were still some on board. Shit. We were right. We have them" Gwen said then turned to find two men already racing out the door as Ianto continued to sit on the sofa, gripping it tightly.

He rose and followed the two men he hated, loved, feared, needed … wanted.

They raced along the inner walls, popping out behind the three amigos and John was the first one to start a soft snorting giggle.

"What's so funny?" Jack hissed.

"Three. Like us. Three. Why is it always fucking threes?"

Jack stared at him and shook his head "you are one strange cat my friend!"

"Yeah… come on. I want the one with the curly hair!"

"I want one of them alive if possible when we are done" Ianto replied "Please … please try not to kill all of them this time?"

"Yes Mom" Jack said in a silly voice and then he and John sniggered some more as Ianto glared at them.

They walked confidently up behind the three stalking idiots and simply seized them, Jack pulling his back and punching him had in the gut, watching him fall before letting his knee stop the momentum.

John went for the balls, kicking the man from behind so hard that he actually left the ground for a moment before screaming with pain and falling in a heap, the third one turning at the sudden attack to find Ianto standing there silently staring at him like a fucking wraith.

Ianto had been cooped up, terrified for his vessel and insulted with the lack of professionalism in this poor attempt at his life. Ok, they had technically killed him but really? Armatures.

Ianto swung, the man's head jerking back as Ianto reached out with the other hand to seize his lapels and he swung again, this time taking a step forward as his prey started to stagger back from the force of the attack and it was several more blows before he released the lapels to watch the man fold like he was made of paper.

Jack watched with awe, his hapless victim writhing under his knees that were pinning him down and then John cursed softly as his curly haired man made a strange noise and started to shudder in death throes.

"Ooops … I broke mine" John said happily "So do I get a smacking? Look, I broke mine Taddy!"

Jack grinned, and then it faded as he remembered that.

_I broke mine Taddy._

She hadn't been barely 18 months … she hadn't been a little dark haired baby with curls that slid around your fingers. No. Tiny, petite with blonde hair that fell in soft waves, Ianto's' nose and a cupid's bow mouth … no. The little girl in the white lace dress holding the popped balloon was at least two and a half. Three?

He turned to face Ianto and saw it in his face.

He knew what he had remembered in that moment.

And was afraid.

Still lying?


	19. Chapter 19

19

Their surviving pirate was not a happy camper, the fact he had watched his two companions beaten to death was helping him decide that maybe he should cooperate but other than that… pure sulking. Ianto sat opposite him and waited as Jack and John watched, both armed and ready to defend if the man so much as flinched. This he knew as well, carefully watching them like a spooked horse, the whites of his eyes wide.

"So tell me, why."

"We knew the old man was on that bridge, knew we had him and then … then suddenly we are told he is still OK. Bullshit. We killed the Phoenix. We know we did!" the man snarled.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why kill the Phoenix?" Ianto was calm, icy and polite.

"Well … it's his fault isn't it? Phoenix Project killed all those innocent people, including my mother. We are all children of the lost. We met through a grief camp and that is how we worked all this out." He man said with a defeated look.

"You are stupid… right?" Ianto sighed "You are telling me that your parents were in the experiment and did not survive so as a payback, you devised to kill one to the survivors?"

"What? No. He did it. The Phoenix project, it was his. He killed them!"

"No. No I did not. I was a test subject along with everyone else. My name is Ianto. Ianto Jones, Phoenix was the code name of the experiments. The Phoenix project. Only three survived from the hundreds they tested. I chose to call myself Phoenix so I would never forget the fire and brimstone I walked through to survive." Ianto explained calmly "I did it to piss them off. Me. Look at me. Me. Young, vibrant, me. Each time I die, I reset at the time of my first death. Each time you idiots kill me you simply renew me. Like a phoenix, hence the project's purpose. To create immortals."

"Right. What?" the man sat back and looked at the two men circling like sharks.

"Jack and John are the other two. As you all found one another, so have we. We are the three immortals. The Trinity. We are the ones that got away, escaped and survived only to have you lot trying to kill me because…what… you resent it?" Ianto demanded.

"No. No, no, no, no…. No, we were told… we were told that you were an old man, you did this and…and… shit. Really? You were one of them?" the man slumped back.

Ianto considered then said softly "we escaped before the last set of testing. The set that killed everyone else. They hunted us for year, years. Four long years they hunted us before finally catching up to us. We did a lot of bad things, a lot of smoke and mirror shit and almost got away but we didn't. They found us, dragged us back and applied a mind wipe of five years so our last memory would be the week before we applied for the experiment. Only … I fought it. Only one that did but I did. I fought them back and then went on to enact my revenge. I am the one behind those bombings. I am the one who engineered the bugs that took down their servers, corrupted the mainframe and brought the entire city to a halt. Me. I fucking decimated them." Ianto snorted rubbing at his face "And they have never forgotten. They thought they had got away scot free. Gave us lovely bit pay-packets and shoved us out the door less five years of memory. Like … goodbye and good luck suckers. These two went off dazed and confused where as I was steaming mad. By the time they realised they had released a wolf back into the flock it was too late and I was cutting their limbs off. Then they played hardball and I was forced to go into hiding. That's when I came up with the idea of Phoenix Corp. A subtle fuck you, I am what you sought to create and you can't have me sort of thing. They know it's me but can't touch. I am too fucking big. They can't have the army of immortals they dreamed of so they take their children all these years later, put you together and a few plants in the middle of things to suggest a few things, watch you all drink it in and react. Boom, got their army after all, only … you are doing this out of love for your parents, not the money. And you are mortal. Idiots. Fucking idiots. The ones that killed your parents are the ones you are working for!"

"What?"

"Phoenix foundation ...mine... is the one supporting the surviving families, I pay your fucking bills. I own your fucking armament building you all live n. Me. Them? They are the ones manipulating and owning you. Idiots. Muller. Carlington. Hernderson. Marx. Those guys, those nice old men sitting there at that table talking to you with the matching ties, they are the ones who passed the pen all those years ago for your parents to sign away their lives. You work for the killers you are trying to catch. Fucking idiots." Ianto rose, tired of the conversation "I would like to blow you out an airlock to be with the others but now I know… I do not hate you anymore. Just pity you. Your parents would be so ashamed. You are not avenging them… you are following in the footsteps they died to escape. Idiots the lot of you."

Ianto turned away as the man reached up to his ear, his face changing as he seemed to listen to something and Jack and John shared a look. Yeah, they were listening, this man wired for sound like all the others had been. Yep. They know now. Not only the foundation but those pirates on the same frequency no doubt all heard at the same time that they had been duped by the very enemy they ought.

Wow.

Jack was impressed with Ianto's forward thinking here as the man calmly set fire to everything out there. Ianto rose from his chair and strode from the room as behind him the man's face slumped with grief, falling forward to weep into his arms.

Their great plans mere ashes now.


	20. Chapter 20

20

The news was on, Toshiko watching the wall screen as images of buildings burning were on the news bulletin as Ianto entered, not looking as Jack and John followed.

"What's happening?" John asked.

"Back on Sol3 there is some sort of riot or something going on. Apparently some sort of research facility went up first, followed by a university or something. Bombs. Someone has blown it all to kingdom come. WOW!" Owen gasped as a new image showed a large mansion exploded into the air, some people running, some on fire and the debris fell, hitting the camera and the screen went blank for a moment before the announcer came back on grimfaced.

"Latest reports are that the Olympian Foundation is under attack by unknown forces, so far they have suffered major loses in their research facilities worldwide, especially in their off-world bases. As you saw in the saw footage, their Campus was targeted while classes were not on, luckily no students were hurt but I believe several faculty members were inside at the time and we have no details as of yet of causalities."

"Turn it off" Ianto asked as he slumped in his chair "I don't care to watch it all burn. The taste of ashes in my mouth already."

"So … what happened?" Toshiko asked.

"They were wired for sound, as we suspected. Probably had retinal lenses for sight too. I laid it out, the truth. Told them that they were pawns, they were the children of the test subjects killed, can you believe that?" Ianto sighed, so tired now "What a waste of life."

"Oh my god" Gwen rose from her chair to pace "So … this is payback? They are turning on them now they know the truth?"

"Yep"

"Does that mean we are safe now? You are safe?" Rhys asked as Owen stood close to the screen watching little people running about.

"I guess so."

Jack and John were circling and Ianto knew it was time. They had suspicions, they knew. Deep down and he had to tell them so they didn't get the wrong ideas as they remembered things in fragments.

"We were almost a year into the experiment when we escaped. There were actually four of us in the beginning but … Sax … I guess we can die somehow become they got him and we never saw him again. I don't think he healed like us, I don't think he could regenerate. The three of us left, we ran for the hills and hid. Jack got pregnant, had a lovely little girl. Unfortunately we were found. Don't know how, could have been any number of things that led them to us but we ran and in a rare moment of calm I swapped our little daughter for another child on the same flight … we mourned that but knew we had to do what we could, the idea was to meet later and exchange children again but … our little girl we had start to adore even though she was not ours was killed. We buried her, mourned the loss and agreed to leave our true daughter where she was safely hidden in another family and then I started to bloom and we had another child. She was perfect too. We were again blessed but equally determined to run and never stop running. She was almost three when we were caught the second time. This time there was no warning, no time to flee, hide .. protect. My daughter was ripped from my arms and … we were beaten, killed a few times as they experimented on us and found us to be interesting pets. I lost my shit and fought back, but … they applied mind-wipes thinking we would be compliant and easier to play with. I fought mine and they thought they had succeeded but I waited for a chance to escape, making life so dammed hard for them as they were finally exposed to the higher ups in their organisation that were pissed to learn that this had been going on without their knowledge. Jack and John were released and went their separate ways … I did too. I knew they were watching, hoping I would come for my mates and show myself so I had to let them go. I sought out the first daughter, took her back and it's her voice you hear from my AI. The second daughter… my little girl … I never found. I assume they still have her somewhere, or they dissected her long ago. I know I will never see my biological daughter again. I can only keep John and Jack's safe now. Alice is a lovely woman, no idea who she is as the family who we swapped with never told her. I think though… she suspects she is different."

"So … your baby is gone. You saved theirs" Gwen said softly "What a bittersweet thing."

"It is what it is" Ianto shrugged "After all this time… we only have stories."

"Those who remember them" Jack added softly, looking over as John who was not moving, his face showing that he believed Ianto. It was true. He had fathered Jack's baby. All this time they had hunted for something, not sure what it was. It was her. Him. The family unit.

"What was she called?" John asked "The blonde angel?"

"Lucy" Jack said with a start "Lucy Loo. And she was a devil really with that smile."

"Well, Papa John did spoil her" Ianto rose and started to pace his hands wringing "Can we stop now? Please? Have I given my pound of flesh for today? Can I have some silence?"

Jack watched him leave the room and felt a pull as he knew he had fathered the little blonde girl Ianto had borne.

Lucy.

Lucy in the sky with diamonds, the song he used to sing to her when he held her, rocking her to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto had excused himself, tired and fed up with not only the bloody fools trying to take over his ship but the questions that were cutting close to his weary bones. He slowly removed his clothing, the sticky blood stained and sweat soaked material now making him feel physically ill as he went back over the events of the last 24 hours.

Death sucks.

The shower started to run as he approached it, the perfect temperature and preferred weight of water falling as he slipped into the steam and stood with his head lowered, enjoying a moment of pure silence, bar the sound of running water.

He watched the water trickling down his body, the blood washing off and the tendrils of red that extended from his feet to the drain laying along the edge of the wall. Like a part of his soul was draining away.

So damn tired.

The bathroom door opened and Ianto knew who it ws without looking, the fact the locked door was opened could only mean one person. Only one person would instinctively know the code to get in. The sound of someone moving about did not alarm Ianto who closed his eyes and now let his head fall back, the water now stroking his face, a gentle caress as the shower adjusted the stream to be gentler on his face.

The person got into the water to join Ianto, their hands sliding around Ianto's hips to pull him back and the lips that kissed his neck, just below his earlobe opened to let a tongue lick gently.

"Careful, he will catch you and you know he hates you licking me" Ianto whispered.

"But you are sooo sweet"

"Johnty. Behave" Ianto smiled, turning to face one of his old lovers, his hand rising to stroke John's face "You always like pushing the limits."

The door opened again and Ianto sighed "You didn't lock it again?

"And lock him out? Never. I know you would use the code he could never remember just to test us" John grinned, watching Jack quickly disrobe to join them in the water.

Ianto become a filling in a naughty sandwich as both men kissed and fondled, then for some reason Ianto felt a surge of anger, slipping from the water and their hands, stepping out to stand on the bathmat and turned to face them.

"It's been a shit day. Let's not forget the harshness of some words, the angry demands and the need to drain me of my psychic strength to please your need to know the fucking truth about something that cannot be changed, something that has happened so long ago that it really did not have to be an urgent thing. A day… two? No. Push, push. If you know me, truly know me as you seem to display here… you know I am angry right now for being treated as less than an equal in this relationship. I am not a toy, I am not a subservient and I do not have to answer to either of you!"Ianto snarled "If you respected me, you would give me some peace."

"some peace, come on. You are so good at avoidance it's an art form!" John laughed "Come on Candy. Tomorrow you will have a new dance that we can't learn the steps to in order to keep up. We have to strike when the iron is hot, is that the old saying?"

"And I told you. I laid out the torn, shredded remains of my heart for you, now fuck off and let me be for a while" Ianto turned and stormed from the room, snatching the robe from the back of the door and Jack turned to John with open annoyance.

You didn't have to push."

"Come on … we both pushed. We both know we have to, he is the master of avoidance." John argued "Now we know. We had to know. Our babies… my little one … was with you. Yours with him. We really loved and needed one another once. Can't I just be a little selfish and grieve that?"

"Grieve. Yeah, but you sound like you are blaming him for this. He was not the one who gave us way. I remember that much. It was you slamming into our quarters with wide eyes, out of breath and terrified as you yelled at us to run" Jack stepped out of the water "and he has every right to have kept things from us. Everything we thought it was … dreamed we once had. Always had but squandered it all ...including him."

"I know." John sighed.

.

.

.

.

Ianto walked into his sleeping waters and turned to lock the door, this time using a code he knew neither of the other two men knew. His daughter's birthday.

He then sat on the edge of the bed and let himself be still. Silent. Contemplative.

He wept.


	22. Chapter 22

22

They were almost there, his poor beautiful vessel limping towards their destination, her berth in the Space Port where she could be repaired and loved once more, Ianto could finally relax and then rage at the injustice of it all … after all this time the Agency had shown their teeth again.

Time and time again he thought it over, time and time again he had hoped it was the last time they tried to show some dominance yet here we are… yet again with loss of life and blood staining the floor. Once again Ianto finds himself unable to unclench his jaw as his own lips demand peeling back, if only to remind them that they may well be wolves in a land of sheep … that this land also have something flying higher than those fucking wolves can ever jump with their empty jaws.

He knew.

Deep down he knew, the stirring deep in his gut telling him the real Alpha of the pack was there waiting for him. Full of bullshit and bluster … he knew he would finally see the one pulling the strings and he hoped like hell this had all been worth it to force this man's hand.

Ianto had no illusions that this was going to hurt, that he would suffer now … but he knew suffering, had embraced it long ago as the only feeling he had left to recognise. To have been so close to these two men again, to feel a stirring of that love, that raw affection he had once known hurt more than he had imagined it could, he ws shocked to find a piece of his heart still working at all.

And now he must crush it.

Now he must set fire to it all and rise triumphant at the cost of everyone and everything.

To survive this he must first die.

He knew this as well, even if the other two were still oblivious, even if Jack was now nervously glancing at him like he knew dammed well Ianto was playing a long game. Well … I guess he did. Really… of all of those in the room the only one who ever knew the internal mechanisms of Ianto's thoughts was the one he taught it to. The only one in the entire Verse he had loved so deeply that he had dropped every damn shield and let him in to roam freely in his mind.

Jack knew him and knew his firewalls, would breach him as easily as opening a feckin book and knew right now Jack was struggling to read him, to go through the oceans of shit to find what was really happening and even if he wanted to Ianto could not stop him.

Not that he wanted to.

Actually it was a relief, after all this time. For him to finally know. John was playing catch up as per usual, his heart Jack's so he was reading second-hand through Jack's connection. Once Jack got a new memory or piece of the puzzle he would decipher it, accept it and move on, turning that piece over to John to look at and fondle, create his own opinions.

The three men stood on the flight deck like that, Ianto openly letting his mind be invaded with such a delicate and loving touch that he could almost kid himself that it was welcome. John then accepting the offerings Jack gave… no …John could not invade jack's mind like Jack was invading Ianto's. Jack was closed to all … even Ianto. Something that always hurt him on a certain level, knowing his undying love was not fully returned by this man at his right shoulder, gleaning his very life from him as a faster rate than John could follow … the delay evident in the way Jack's face would frown as a hard part came up then smooth, then John's several moment's or even minutes later as he 'saw' the same moment Jack was handing over to him.

Ianto knew it was all coming to a head, they were to the point of no return and he sighed, gripping the handrail in front of him and letting his head fall forward, closing his eyes to try and steel himself for it, then he released it to the air… the cosmos or whatever you want to call it. The void. He heard Jack's sharp intake of breath as Jack finally saw the shell game for it's possible completion. Saw the reason for the smoke and mirrors and to Ianto's' surprise Jack stepped back, blinking furiously as he stared at Ianto and John turned to Jack with surprise as their bond slammed shut.

Jack was not going to share?

"Javic?" John whispered.

"Not now Johnty" he replied with a lump in his throat, staring at the man whose back was straightening up as if overcoming a mortal blow.

Ianto cleared his throat, and then said shakily "Here we go … coming into dock. Be ready Cariad."

Jack nodded and reached out to take John's had in a show of apology and affection as John glared at him openly, aware now that Jack knew something that would make him so … emotional... he might not function when something was about to happen.

Him.

John fucking Hart.

Emotional.

For some reason the thought that Ianto had told Jack something that would be so mind numbing that he was unable to find a way to pass it on scared John now.

Jack looked ….

Murderous.

The doors opened and Ianto stood there watching the screens as the passengers disembarked and then once it was all clear he sighed, turning to face the main doors and John watched the screen as some came aboard.

Owen and Tosh stepped off along with Rhys, Gwen and the other contestants. Owen and Rhys exchanged looks as they passed the crew entering and moved to one side, Owen openly looking for someone.

Those boarding the vessel did not give way or make any attempt to be polite to these disembarking. A man who walked with the swagger of a king, his companion trotting to keep up with his stride and the other three men heavily arms clearly his security. Then more, eight more men entered with their own weapons drawn.

Ianto waited until he was sure his trap was set.

"Myfanwy, are all crew and guests ashore my love?"

"_Yes boss. Just us and them."_

"Good girl." Ianto said softly then he glanced at Jack for the first time since the revelation "Are you ready?"

Jack looked Ianto in the eye and said calmly "Do it."

"Myfanwy … initiate End of Days protocols. Clearance 007-13."

The vessel acted immediately, slamming closed the blast doors, the hull doors and implementing the shields at full force, leaping from the docking clips and tearing one out that did not disengage quickly enough as she tore at hyper speed away from the space port and the innocents that could have been harmed in what was about to happen.

As John clung to the railing and looked over with fear at Jack he only saw the teeth of a predator ad Jack grinned at him.

Whatever Ianto was up to …

Jack was in.

So he was too. Right?

John grinned back.


	23. Chapter 23

23

The vessel was trying her best to account for the rapid leap but even her advanced capabilities could not stop some sway, those who had boarded knowing immediately that the vessel had leapt from the port and they were now trapped on board heading for deep space.

Their leader roared with anger, demanding they 'fucking do something' and one stood opening his weapon at the doors cutting them off from the main vessel, soon several more doing the same.

"Trillium" Ianto said softly as they watched on the screen "Bullets are powerless against that steel. Let them use up their ammo a bit more."

They watched the four men drop their expended clips, stepping back as another four stepped up and tried as well, working until all weapons were clicking empty then their leader yelled at them to stop and looked around finding the camera and grinning as he yelled "Nice one. Good idea… Trillium right?"

Ianto snorted without amusement, then watched as one of the men started tapping the walls, seeking some tripper or control panel to open the doors and Ianto leaned in, touching the coms button as he purred softly "Sax. All you had to do is knock old man."

"Old man" Saxon snarled "Yeah. Look at me!"

They all did.

He looked like he was ninety if he was a day, his hair white and thinning his back slightly hunched over and his anger was clear, the hatred running off him "Come and face me Phoenix. Come on. You fucking coward. Look at me! Look! I die, I come but but I do not reset my age like you, do I. I am doomed to grow older and older without ever knowing the youth you seem to have. What will become of me?"

"That's not my fault Sax. I did not start this, nor did I create it. You chose same as me to do this. You stood beside me as they injected the shit into us and made those wild promises of eternal youth. They paid us handsomely to give away our souls. Do not stand there and make out it is my fault now that you have fucked up again when I know full well it was your own father who was the one holding the syringe." Ianto spoke with an ice calm that he was not even sure he possessed until now "You are angry that you did not get the youth part of the bargain. Boo hoo, poor little Sax. Wahhhhh. We all feel your pain .. oh .. no … wait. That's right. We don't."

As Ianto stood there giving a hollow laugh to the man, John swung to Jack with wide eyes and pointed at the screen 'Saxon, the other survivor! The fourth!"

"Yes" Jack said softly, "This was all to get him here. Flush him out John. Don't you get it? It's him. IT was him all along. His family funded the entire shit-show from the word go. They did it all for him but it didn't work, we got the benefits and he got the trade off."

"So … he still ages" John turned to watch the screen again "No wonder he's pissed."

"Oh, I am too" Ianto said gently "You have no idea how angry I am too. Now hush, Taddy is working."

"Come face me!" Saxon was shouting at the camera, jumping up and down waving his arms like he could fly into the camera to pluck out their eyes "Come on Phoenix! Come on. Come down here and we will see how strong and brave you are! I still have your balls in my grip!"

"Shit" Jack whispered softly. "I don't like that threat. What has he got?"

Ianto turned to face Jack and they took a moment to stare one another down then Ianto said with a steely gaze "Are you ready to sacrifice everything? This is it Jax. This is the end of the line. One way or another, that man must never go back, he must die. To protect everyone else … No matter what we have to lose up here, out here in the black we have to give it all. Sacrifice all we have, love… treasure. It's the end. It's all or nothing. We have to do this for those who still have lives to live. Even if we finally give our last one."

"I know what you are saying and I see the plan you have put in motion. I agree and I am behind you 100% Tiger. Initiate"

Ianto nodded, turned to look at the screen again and demandeded "Initiate."

Myfanwy opened the doors and the men leant back, Saxon laughing as he waved a hand at them "Don't be fools. He doesn't to want to hurt us, he can't risk it … can he. Come on darling, let's go."

His companion looked at the hand reaching back for her and let her delicate hand slip into his, nodding as she let her blood red stilettos click across the expensive flooring and she walked confidently alongside her husband.

"All for you" Ianto whispered softly, sorrow etched on his face then he sighed and turned to the two men still there with him. "Right, here we are. The last of us, the three musketeers … the Triad. Everyone else is gone, the vessel only holds us and them. We will not hurt anyone else now, the rest of humanity is safe. Myfanwy has protocols built in for any and all scenarios I could think of as an outcome for what we must do now. Jack … be strong and true. My Cariad. I know your heart, he stands beside you. Time to steel it."

Jack sighed and turned to John, finally sharing the last part of the memories needed now and while they were contained on the bridge, their quarry below and the rest of the worlds safe … John screamed with a rage he did not know could exist without setting your soul on fire.

Maybe he was on fire.

It felt like nothing he had ever felt and as he panted and writhed with the psychic pain of Ianto's secrets. On the screen the man walked confidently along a corridor with his wife in tow, having no idea what was about to happen as John finally got control of his anger and turned to face his partners once more.

"Right" he snarled "Let's play."


	24. Chapter 24

24

They entered the huge dining room to find it set up with a table that looked intimate smack dab in the middle of the room. Set for five people.

Another table set far away was clearly for the security force he had bought on board and it seated ten. Saxon stood for a while as if contemplating this as his men stood waiting for his orders. He turned to look at them and did a head count. Three bodyguards and eight security detail. Eleven. He had pulled out the pistol and shot the most boring looking one before any of them could react, their mouths open as he turned away and offered his arm to his wife "Come Missus, let's sit and wait for our hosts shall we?"

He took the head of the table with a look of glee, settling to pour them both some wine. He showed the confidence and haughty demeanour of one who knew the wine was not poisoned. Someone who liked to think he knew his adversaries well enough to know that they would not risk harming someone else just to get to him, watching his wife take the first sip though, to be sure.

He motioned his men at the other table who followed suit, all relaxing as they saw that they were in no danger.

"Sax!" John was the first through the doors, his arms wide "look at you ya old dog!"

Saxon rose as John raced over and hugged him like they were old friends, then turned to his wife and stalled out.

"Hello Sax" Jack was slightly slower and offered his hand, shaking before turning to the pretty wife, offering his hand again and she rose to accept it, their eyes meeting as Jack looked into those fathomless pools of intelligence… feeling the shift in his soul as he finally saw her, touched her and with reluctance he released her hand and stepped back.

Ianto stood back as if calculating distances and speed or something, then he spoke softly "Hello Saxon. Hello Lucy."

His wife turned to look at Ianto with surprise no doubt not understanding what was happening as she stared at him then her eyes widened slightly and she took a step away from her husband, towards the handsome man who looked the same age as her in this tailored suit "Taddy?"

"Lucy" Ianto sighed, his heart breaking as he looked at his beautiful daughter, his most precious thing in the entire Verse, what he had died for, fought for and sacrificed others for … for this moment.

"I… don't' …I don't understand" she swung to face her husband "Sax? What is this? What is going on? This is my Taddy … you said.. you said he was dead. You said they killed him .. _they_ killed my family.. you said… you…."

"Lucy. He lied to you" Jack found his voice too "He stole you, stole our minds and memoires of you and tired to kill us over and over again before seeing that we were as immortal as him. Only difference is that when we revive, we revive at our original age. The age we were when the experiments his father performed on us first happened. For some reason this never happens for him. Something in the mix … we three reset at the original age and physical prowess, with our memories intact. He resets but still ages, there is no regression of physicality. Why he hates us no much. Why he keeps killing us, killing those we love. Destroying our children until he realised the best way to kill us is to kill our souls. We must still live, must still continue for all eternity knowing that you… our most beloved daughter … is his possession. He keeps you to torture us with darling,."

"Lucy, that is your Daddy. Remember? Remember him? Daddy Jax, and Papa Johnny?" Ianto begs as Saxon's face becomes one of sheer rage and he knows he is done, knows Ianto tricked him once again. He swings to face his men only to find them slumped over the table… different wine. There was poison after all and now he is alone with her… and the immortals.

But he still had the upper hand and he looked triumphantly at Ianto as he drew out his gun once more, jamming it against his wife's head "And this is my final fuck you! See? I win. I win. You thee fuckers might live forever, but she is mine. And now I am done fucking her I will take her. You get to watch. You think I didn't know what you were doing? I didn't' know you were trying to flush me out? Yeah? You didn't think I knew full fucking well we were both circling the same outcome here?"

John folded his arms as he tipped his head back to stare at the madman "Still a fuckwit, aint'cha."

"Don't do it" Jack warned with horror, his daughter's face one of terror as she finally saw that she was also a pawn as far as her husband was concerned.

"Sax? I thought ... you said you loved me. You said you would protect me forever…what… what are you doing?"

"You stupid bitch" he sneered "You honestly think I loved you? Each time I fucked you I was fucking them. Each time I hit you and made you cry, made you bleed … it was them. I was punching them every time. Taking their memoires meant I could not torture them all so I tortured you. When I finally realised one of them still knew, one of them remembered all the time… I started the dominoes. I knew he would let me in, if only to get one more glimpse of his precious little girl. Here we are Ianto. Here we go. Say goodbye to your little girl."

Ianto looked his daughter deep her eyes and said with as much force as he could "Lucy, I love you. Don't' be afraid, it will only hurt for a moment."

"How sweet" Saxon purred as he pulled the trigger, his wife's head whipping violently as the bullet entered her skull and Jack cried out with anguish, dropping to his knees as his daughter died before his very eyes.

As her body hit the floor Ianto fell too, reaching to catch her as he wept, pulling her close and Jack planted his hands on the floor screaming with pain.

John?

Oh… he was already leaping over the table before Saxon could raise the weapon again, he had been too busy watching Jack and Ianto to remember the little viper.


	25. Chapter 25

25

John seized Saxon by the throat as they both fall back onto the floor, the gun firing as John grunts with pain, still bearing down his weight and anger despite the bullet now in his chest. Jack can see the two struggling through the chair legs and he erupts from the frozen spot on the floor, charging around the table to throw himself down as well, the gun discharging again and John shudders as this bullet finds it's mark and Jack pushes John's body off Saxon to get hold of him better himself, snarling now as he decides to forego the necessities, reaching for the blade in John's boot and proceeding to start to cut Saxon's throat.

This was not expected and Saxon gives a shrill shriek as he finally sees a flaw in his considerations here. Apparently there is a way to kill an immortal that he had not thought of … not even considered in all the scenarios and attempts made in the past.

Jack knows.

Ianto had always known and shared that too, now able to sit on the floor cradling their daughter in his lap as he watches it play out.

The final part of his plan, years… decades in the planning and executing is finally here.

Jack savagely removes Saxon's head from his body and throws it across the room with a roar of anger. Turning to the body now convulsing and with the exacting malice of one who is quite insane, he starts hacking the body in to pieces.

John gasps back to life, with an insanely fierce roar as his mind tires to wake from the madness, rising to stare at Jack and the carnage. It takes a moment ya know, rebirth is painful. Confusing and not without perils of its own but this time has been well spent. Not only the body resetting, refitting itself and renewing .. those memories hidden now remembered are also being filed into the correct areas so when those eyes open to view the world once more, it is with everything where it should ne.

Ianto looks away from the two men now cutting the body up together to look down at the face of his daughter. His lover's mouth, his own cheekbones and forehead, Jack's nose… his own chin … his beloved's eyes…. "Hello poppet."

"Taddy?" Lucy is confused. Bound to be and he holds her as he rocks her gently.

"It's OK darling. Taddy is here. It's OK. Don't' be afraid. This is your first rebirth. The first time is the hardest. It never gets easy but this is the hardest one, the first time you realize you are alive. You are borne of two immortals … Lucy my darling … you are immortal too. Thank the gods" Ianto starts to weep as he lets his head fall to hers, foreheads touching as he holds her tightly "Thanks the Gods that they heard my prayers. It was a terrible thing to do, please forgive me. I … it may not have worked and I would have died a million more deaths .. but I had faith. Gods, why he kept you from me like this for so long. Why he was trying to procreate with you. See? A child from him and you would be immortal too. His bloodline finally realigning its goal of immortality with the first son. Why he hated me so much that he would do this. He thought only the males were immortal, didn't know you are to. His bloodline could not sustain the immortality's youth gene. With me and Daddy creating you, he had a way to do it. Finally … he could breed with you and the male children would be immortals … he would have achieved the goals of his family's line. You. You were the prize. All the time, all along he knew I was seeking you, destroying worlds fighting to find you and he knew if I ever did he would lose everything. Silly fool did not know you would return. Thought you had our blood but was mortal. Too stupid to test the theory for fear of losing his bargaining chip."

"We had to let him think that" Jack agreed as he crouched by them, a napkin used to wipe his bloody hands "We let him think you were mortal, why we were so upset to lose you, fought so hard. We had to make it seem like you are delicate, let him see how precious you were to us. Why he punished us so much, why we were tortured so much before he mind-wiped us. He was angry that we managed to create a life. Of course, as you are a naturally conceived immortal, not created in a lab like us, you didn't show the markers he was looking for in your blood. The fake bits added to us are not fake in you but inherited. That didn't show in his tests, right Tiger?"

"Yes. Any time he tried to test for it, he failed. As you had never died and reset… you were essentially mortal. See? Did he hit you? Hurt you? Cut you? You healed at a mortal rate because the first reset had not occurred yet, the immortality not enacted. He did not think it was there. We tricked him. The greatest shell game of all ... we hid you in plain sight. We have scars from before our first death too. Forgive us, we had to protect you and it was the only way to draw him out of hiding. So we dug in and let him catch us, do this to think he was the stronger one, in charge. We could blow an entire solar system apart and not find him. This was the only way to get him in front of me so I could kill him. Stop him." Ianto begged her "Save everyone else. He is not like us … he had flaws … could be ended even if we can't be."

"And if it hadn't worked?" she demanded, angry now as she drew from him "If my death had been final?"

"We were all going to die out here" John said as he rose from the body, dripping with blood "This vessel is set to fly forever unless given the codes, trapping us and everyone within for an eternity without ever reaching a planet to let us disembark or call out for help. No contact … trapped forever in a steel prison. Only … I think we are Ok now Candy."

"Myfanwy" Ianto rose to his feet turning from the daughter he knew was rejecting him for his cruel plans "Disengage protocols. Phoenix is going cold. 445933."

"_Protocol Fire Extinguisher in effect" _

The vessel's lights flickered and full power came up, doors opened and the vessel stopped hurtling through space as she resumed normal flight.

Ianto walked from the room before they could see his tears.

A hollow victory.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Myfanwy returned to Space Dock and opened her doors, all traces of Saxon and his entourage long gone out the airlocks at different intervals so his body parts might never find one another to reform. If they could … well, the idea of that alone disgusting and sickeningly possible.

Ianto had not returned to the flight deck but as they all assembled to disembark he finally stepped from a partition in the wall, not looking at his daughter who stood holding Jack's hand possessively. The doors opened and the first person through had long black hair that flowed down her back with one side of her head shaved in a curve around her ear, her face full of fear as she launched herself at Ianto who caught her in the hug, holding her as she clung to him with relief.

She drew back and let her hands run over his body, a loving embrace as she checked he was OK then she smiled.

"Aurora?" Jack said softly, recognising his own smile, his chin too. Ianto had lied again … one more for the list of 'Crafty Business' now complete.

"Hello Daddy, I prefer that to Alice now I know the truth" she said as she turned to him, and then saw Lucy and she gasped with delight "Oh by the Gods. Lucy? Are you Lucy? My sister? Really?"

She laughed and went to hug Lucy who drew back with confusion as she looked at this teenager with crazy clothing and hairstyle, so young that she looked like she should be in high school. Aurora laughed again "It's OK. My first death was when I was eighteen. Sucks right? To be so young? It's OK. I do age, until I die. When Taddy found me I had just died for the first time and was so scared, confused and alone. He rushed me from the hospital and took me away, explained what had happened. I was angry. So angry for the longest time. To learn my family was not real, I had been swapped with another baby like… like a pet. I understood though, it was not about me. It was about the promise Taddy made to protect and serve. They all did. Our parentals took an oath to protect the known universe from harm, even if it meant everything they loved. Don't you see? There was no choice in this. But we knew you would be OK. I was, see? Taddy knew you would not be gone … I knew it! I told you Taddy I said she is one of us right?"

"Yes muffin" Ianto said softly, still not looking at Lucy, "We did decide that. The children of the immortal three are also immortal from birth."

"God, imagine if I had died as a little girl … or as a baby. To live your life then die, reset so young. I would go mad! Even this is annoying. At my age, to get ID'd at the bar. Me! Old enough to be their bloody sister… or mother to some of the little punks!"

"Rory … give her a chance. I think she needs to process. You are so excitable, just like your father" Ianto said as he held his hand out for her to come to him "Come give an old man some comfort."

She swung to him and her smile faded "Taddy? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he drew her in, savouring her "We won. Right?"

"Right!" she bounced away from him and ran to John now "Papa … come on. Tequila!"

"Hyper-vodka for me" he told her with his face lighting up as he remembered meeting this energetic chid somewhere before … Ianto had watched over him for some time it seems "Come on princess. I will even get one with sparkles for you."

Jack watched Ianto turn from Lucy without speaking to her, shooting his cuffs and turning to go back into the wall cavity. He asked "Ianto? Not coming with?"

"You have your family back. I kept my promise to keep her safe, to return her to you. When we swapped them out I promised I would get her back to you. There she goes … both your daughters returned to you. You don't need me now. Go. Live. Love, be happy."

"But… what about you?" Jack let go of Lucy's hand and stepped towards the man he knew he could not survive without. "I need you too."

"No you don't" Ianto choked out "You need the last surviving piece of my heart. There she is … our daughter. Carved from under my ribcage, the death from her birth the sweetest I ever suffered. Take her … she doesn't need me with the two of you to protect her, her sister to keep her company. What am I but the cause of all of this in the first place with my need for revenge. Go… leave me to the ashes."

"You are not a Phoenix" Jack snarled with anger, grabbing at the wall partition and yanking on it before it could close "That was a front. You are not a fucking ember, a spark of what once was. You are a fucking Dragon. Full of fire and fight. Look at me! Ianto Fucking Jones. Welsh Dragon, not needing ashes to keep you warm when fire is in your gut. Look at me. I love you. You bloody arse! Don't' leave me. Not again. Not again. I will die. I always die when you leave me. Every time we failed and had to reset. Every time he won and we lost another game… we finally won. Here. Now, we finally won and it is over. Mission complete."

Ianto hesitated, his hand sliding down the frame to cover Jack's "And me? What am I if not a mythical beast with no place to live?"

"Don't be a bloody idiot. You live here in my heart where you always sit" Jack snorted "Are you not the fire in my soul too?"

"Words" Ianto whispered, stepping in close "Pretty words from such a pretty mouth."

Then he kissed that mouth and agreed with the reasoning.

He is a Dragon.

He does not rise from the ashes … he is the flame.

Burning for eternity within the triangle of love.


	27. Chapter 27

27

**Epilogue**

.

.

"Tad!"

Ianto looked up from the flower bed as his younger daughter … OK. I know.. not really as she was born first but we are talking image here. They can't help it, Aurora is so youthful that she will always be the little girl of the family now, her little sister almost a decade older before her first reset makes that a fact.

"Down here Rory love" he called out, rising from his knees so she could see him over the flower bed and she grinned as she leaned on the railing. It was midmorning and the air was full of a mist coming off the sea from below, covering the village they overlooked and it was fast blowing up the garden towards the house, a strange weather phenomenon that could last for days before leaving for amazing weather.

"Should you be doing that?" she asked with amusement, looking at the muddy clothing and his hair in need of a trim, the small curls around his face so sweet in the dewy morning "You'll catch your death of cold."

Ianto laughed and threw a dirt clod at her "I am planting. The rain is not too far off and it's the perfect time to plant these little ones, give them a boost in the mists."

"Well Papa is hungry, doing that thing with his utensils like a bloody five year old and I think Lulu is gonna brain him soon" she called back "Come on. Daddy is making pancakes and he has blueberries from the Boeshane Outback."

"What?" Ianto was interested now, not realising his mate had returned from the markets with some native fare. Those blueberries are hard to come by this time of year and he knew Jack would have paid a pretty penny for them… well … not like they could not afford it I suppose.

The sprawling house sat at the top of a hill overlooking the town below. Like a large creature on an overhang perusing the fields, the house was the epitome of a Dragons' Lair down to the castle-like turrets. Ianto had laughed when he first saw it, Jack and John's surprise for him had been over a year in the making and the time they spent overseeing the build of it while hiding it from him had been one of their better tricks.

Ianto started up the steps then heard a noise, looking up to find Jack at the top of the steps on the patio with his hands on his hips "Ianto Harkness-Jones. What the hell are you doing out here in the mist? Look at you … gods. Come on, inside and get some clean clothes on. Like a bloody child sometimes."

Ianto took the scolding with good grace, knowing Jack was in a good mood as he let Jack pull him into a kiss, his hands finding Ianto's belly to offer affection to their unborn who moved inside Ianto's belly, the fluttering of a new life making Ianto need the loo now.

"Great, he's found my bladder again" Ianto muttered as he pushed past, heading for the bathroom as Jack swung to watch him go with delight.

"Did you hear that baby girl?" he whispered as his daughter came to stand next to him, his other daughter yelling at her Papa inside for sealing a pancake already. "He said 'he' like… a boy?"

"Well … he did buy some little blue booties at the market the other day when he didn't know I was trailing him, I didn't want to say in case he was deliberately doing it to tease." She replied with equal excitement. "A brother? Do you think Daddy?"

"Think?" Jack swung and seized her little waist in his hands, lifting her to swing her around on the decking "Think? Don't be silly, a brainless gormlet like me? Think? Nah. I leave all that to Taddy. I don't have to think … with Taddy for my brain, Papa for my heart and you for my laughter."

"Oi. What am I then?" Lucy demanded from the doorway, a spatula raised threateningly.

"Oh Lucy, you are my determination!" he laughed happily, "Our new little one will be my cheekiness if the bladder trick is anything to go by."

"And if we are all that Cariad… what are you?" Ianto asked as he came to the doorway with his freshly washed face shining.

"Easy" Jack laughed as he rushed to catch the pancakes, snatching the spatula from his daughter "I am the Captain of the Madness."

"Ah" Ianto nodded as he looked out over their palatial home "True. Even a ship of fools needs a Captain. Like an insane asylum needs a head loon."

"I HEARD THAT!"

.

.

.

The end


End file.
